2 Sides To Every Tale
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: Camilla had always been told magic was wrong and could only lead to pain not only from her own experiences but from her father, King Uther, as well. So why, when she meets a ceratin raven haired boy, does she start to question that? Merlin/OC *series 1*
1. The Dragon's Call

**This story will be going through all the major episodes of the series of Merlin (maybe more). **

**I know I have an Avengers story waiting but this story has my interest at the moment. I try to update once a week but this will obviously take me longer because I have to re watch episodes to get dialogue and such forth right.**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Vex**

"Oh my lady, I did not expect you to be up so early." Edith said as she walked into the princesses' room.

"I could not sleep." Camilla told her truthfully as she moved from the ledge she had been sitting on, staring out into Camelot below. She gave her servant a small smile and a quick thank you as she took her seat at her table for breakfast.

"Why ever not my lady?" Edith asked as she began to make Camilla's bed.

"Thoughts are all, unlike my brother I cannot rely on strength to win battles hence why I find my brain constantly cluttered with needless thoughts about the future of the kingdom." Camilla said though not putting much effort in her words as she focused more on the food in front of her.

"They are not needless, your brother will need all the help he can get when he is king." Edith said causing a small laugh and smile to come from Camilla. "And I have seen you with a sword, you do not fare bad princess."

"I was only taught that to defend myself nothing more." Camilla said before finishing the rest of her meal in silence.

The silence was comfortable between the two, a relationship like theirs always was. Camilla's mother had died when she was young and Edith has been in charge of the young princess ever since. She was her mother in all sense of the word and was who Camilla turned to in a time of need.

"Camilla please do not make me watch this ghastly beheading by myself." Morgana told Camilla as she stormed in to her room which often happened. "Good morning Edith."

"Good morning my lady" Edith replied before taking Camilla's dirty laundry away leaving the two girls alone in the room.

"Morgana you know I enjoy these as much as you do." Camilla reminded her as she stood up to go pick her dress for the day.

"I have never understood why Uther despises magic so much?" Morgana asked exasperated sitting down in the chair Camilla occupied moments ago. Camilla did not respond and instead picked a dark green dress and proceeded behind the screen to change. "This poor man has done nothing to harm Camelot."

"But we don't know what he was planning to do." Camilla argued back before appearing back round the screen to face her. "All we do know is he practiced magic which is enough by the laws of Camelot to be sentenced to death."

"For the most part you and Uther disagree except on magic. Both of you share the same views." Morgana commented.

"I share his pain." Camilla said simply. Morgana understanding Camilla did not want to talk more just nodded her head. Though they were not related by blood the two girls were as close as any sisters.

The sound of the drum echoed though the citadel and both knew it was time.

Turning to the window the two stood side by side watching the man be dragged onto the podium.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." Camilla's father's voice boomed across the courtyard. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

Her father lifted his hand in the air before bringing it back down quickly. Camilla can see Morgana's head turn into her body from the corner of eye to avoid the execution while Camilla on the other hand, has her eyes fixed to the now lifeless body.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery." Typical her father would announce the celebration at a time like this. "Let the celebrations begin."

No one seemed entirely sure what to do but before they could do anything, a loud wailing was heard in the crowd. The throng of people parted and there stood woman too old to be able to move.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic, it is you!" The old woman pointed straight at Uther. "With your hatred and your ignorance, you killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

Arthur!

That was all Camilla thought before she rushed off to find her brother.

"Camilla where are you-" She did not hear the rest of Morgana's sentence as Camilla had left the room. She was being over anxious for no reason but there was just something about that old woman that unnerved her. She had to see Arthur, make sure he was alright.

"Arthur?" Camilla called out as she burst into his room. Unsurprisingly she found him asleep in his bed still yet to have awoken for the day but Camilla seemed to have done that.

"Camilla what do you want?" He asked lazily with half his face still in his pillow.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Camilla said smiling reassured he was alright. At this Arthur looked up at her giving her a strange look. His blonde hair, the same colour as her own, stuck up in weird angles that Camilla had no idea how he got it to be that way.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly.

"Positive." She smiled at him before leaving his room and him with some confused thoughts. He decided he would act on them and check up on his sister later but for now sleep seemed like the better option.

* * *

"A bit like you then." Arthur laughed along with the other knights as he insulted his servant. Camilla just sat there shaking her head at his immature behaviour. She was watching the knights' practice from a window in the castle while reading one of her favourite books. If good pay wasn't so rare she would wonder why Morris put up with Arthur's arrogance.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" Morris picked up the heavy target and started to walk with it to the other side of the training ground. Camilla can see though Arthur lean into one of his knights before throwing a knife at poor Morris. "Hey! Hang on!"

"Don't stop." Arthur commanded.

"Here?"

"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur shouted before throwing another dagger. "Come on; run, do you want some moving target practice?"

Morris couldn't take anymore as he dropped the target and it rolled to the feet of a complete stranger.

Camilla looked at the stranger and realised she had never seen this boy before. His raven black hair glistened in the sunlight while his slightly too big ears, seemed to just fit his face. He looked...well he looked...well she couldn't describe it but she actually liked the overall effect of his face. Strange she thought.

"Hey come on that's enough." The stranger said. Oh boy this should be interesting Camilla thought, all thoughts of reading the book gone from her mind.

"What?" Arthur asked unbelieving a mere peasant was talking to him.

"You've had your fun, my friend." This poor fool Camilla thought.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked next.

"Er, I'm Merlin. " Strange name Camilla thought. Merlin held out his hand for Arthur to shake which of course her brother did not.

"So I don't know you." Arthur summarised.

"No."

"Yet you called me "friend.""

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Camilla found herself laughing, this boy had been in the presence of her brother for less than 5 minutes and had already summed him exactly right. Merlin began to walk away before her brother called him back.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." At this of course the knights laugh though Camilla hardly found it funny. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin threatened.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur chuckled not believing Merlin to be a threat.

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest." Arthur gestured with open arms." Come on, come on, come oooooon."

Merlin finally having enough, goes to swing but quick as a whip her brother has his hand pinned behind his back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asked, the poor boy really had no clue.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur."

* * *

"You know at first I thought you were stupid." Camilla said facing the bars of the cell while Merlin, upon hearing a voice, rushed to stand up before facing her. "Then I thought you were brave before finally realising you were just uninformed."

"Yeh might have been useful to know Arthur was the King's son." Merlin huffed while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Here I brought you some water." Camilla passed a small cup though the bars which Merlin eagerly gulped down. "I know they don't like to waste resources on the visitors of these fine cells".

"Thank you."

"No thank you, Arthur needed to be told, he may not listen but at least he was told." Camilla said with a small smile. "He is an ass and the worse type which is he does not know it and think all love him though both you and I know the truth. He is rude, arrogant-

"Pompous" Merlin chimed in with.

"And my brother." At that Merlin froze realising he could have just earned himself longer in jail. Camilla kept a straight face for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter. "Sorry your face then."

"So he's not actually your brother?" Merlin asked.

"No he is but I agree with you and all you say." Camilla smiled at him which he returned with a nervous smile of his own. "Your Gauis' new assistant aren't you?"

"I am."

"Thought so, he said he had acquired one and I had not seen you before in Camelot."

"You surely cannot know everyone in Camelot." Merlin scoffed.

"All in the citadel and many in the lower town. Unlike Arthur I wish to know the people I may day govern despite how unlikely it is. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going, my father wishes for me to join him in the celebrations but do not worry I believe Gaius has bargained for your release."

"My lady." Merlin swallowed before then bowing awkwardly.

"Merlin like this." Camilla showed him how to bow properly, he really hadn't been near nobility before. "Until the next time our paths cross."

And with that she walked back upstairs to join her father for the feast.

* * *

"Arthur father has asked me to come remind you to attend the feast tonight as you missed it the other day. Lady Helen will be singing for us." Camilla said as she walked into the room. Arthur quickly swirled around so she could not see his back as he stood topless but Camilla had known Arthur all her life and knew when he was hiding something from her. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing." Arthur shrugged her off.

"Then you will not mind showing me your back." Arthur, with reluctance showed her his back, on it lay cut from a fall of some kind. "Why have you not been to Gaius about this?"

"I do not need his help." Arthur shrugged.

"Sit down let me look at it." Arthur did as he was told while Camilla gets the small medical box she always keeps in Arthur's room in case he ever need medical assistance without time to get Gaius. She used his water and began to clean the wounds before she can wrap it. Arthur winced a few times but otherwise remained quiet. "This doesn't have anything to do with the fact Merlin is staying with Gaius?"

"Who?"

"Arthur don't act stupid, you may do to your knights but anyone who impresses you, you remember their name and face."

"He did not impress me." Arthur said.

"But you remember him and if the rumours are true of yesterday then this cut is thanks to him."

"A minor injury nothing a knight of Camelot need worry about."

"It could have got infected."

"And if it did then I would have seen Gaius." Arthur explained as Camilla finished. He turned in his chair so he was facing. "Camilla you are the younger sibling, I should be worrying over you not the other way around. We may not share the same mother but you are still my blood."

"I hate when you do that." Camilla whispered.

"Do what?" Arthur feigned innocence.

"Play the older brother card." Arthur just smiled at her causing her to smile back. "Remember the feast." Camilla reminded him as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Thank you my lord." Camilla gave a small curtsey to the knight in front of her hoping for a way out of the conversation. Her saviour came in the form of Morgana who looked stunning as always. "If you'll excuse me."

As she walked to her brother and Morgana she saw Merlin stood watching the King's ward. Like many men in the room he was fascinated by her beauty however he did look up catching her eye. Practising what she had shown him, he bowed perfectly causing her to smile and bow her head back.

"What are you smiling for? I thought you hated Sir Luke." Arthur asked curious when she finally reached the pair.

"She does that is the smile for another boy." Morgana said causing a deep shade of red to colour Camilla's cheeks.

"What boy?" Arthur asked chocking on his drink.

"No one, Morgana is being childish." Morgana only smiled at her but luckily she was saved from awkward questions from Arthur, by the sound of the horns signalling her father's entrance. The three of them take their seats at the head of the table as Camilla and Arthur's father come to stand in front of it.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity." Her father told the crowd. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

The lady began to sing and her voice was truly beautiful however Camilla found herself becoming more and more tired by the minute. Soon she couldn't help but close her eyes and just...relax.

A loud clatter woke Camilla from her sleep and she opened her eyes to find herself covered in cobwebs. On the floor lay the dying old woman from the execution several days ago with a dagger close by. As people began to wake up though the woman spured back into life for a few moments throwing the dagger straight towards Arthur.

Time seemed to slow down as the dagger moved straight towards her brother and there was nothing Camilla could do, as if she was still asleep.

Suddenly Arthur is gone and the dagger sinks into the back of his chair. Someone managed to pull him out of the way in time but...

Merlin and Arthur stand up staring at each other not believing what just happened.

"You saved my boy's life." Uther said as he walked over to the pair. "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..." Merlin's nervous smile appeared back on his face.

"Don't be so modest." This was not like her father. "You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Uther was being quite persistent.

"Well..."

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther announced.

Camilla couldn't help but laugh at the look on both the boys faces as she clapped the two.

"Father!" Arthur called after the King.

Camilla caught Merlin's eye again and this time she inclined her head at him first with a smile which he replied with a smile of his own.


	2. Valiant

**Actually changed my mind, think I'm going to do every episode and even add in my own now and again.**

**Vex**

"Merlin?" Camilla did a double take as she walked past the person in armour only after seeing the raven hair and the blue eyes did she realises it was Arthur's new manservant. He seemed slightly confused as if he couldn't place where the sound was coming from before Camilla tapped him on the shoulder to let him know she was behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, what did you say?" Merlin practically shouted at her barley hearing anything over the ringing in his ears.

"Arthur take you out training?" Camilla asked slightly louder for Merlin to hear her.

"What gives you that impression?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Don't worry he's always harsh the first few weeks as he tests you out just remember when he says head he means shield." Camilla told him.

"Thanks. It's just so hard learning all this...stuff." Merlin admitted.

"Well this stuff as you say is quite important but I sympathise with you. If you ever have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I know Arthur won't be so kind." Camilla gave him a small smile before turning to leave but Merlin talking caught her attention.

"How do you get this armour off?" He asked sheepishly which Camilla couldn't help but laugh at.

"Come on I'll help you, I was on my way to see Gaius anyway." Camilla motioned for him to start walking and the two did so as they walked down the corridors of the castle leading to the court physician.

"I hope for nothing serious." Merlin said genuinely worried.

"Just a small headache, I fell off my horse a few days ago and ever since my head's been hurting." Merlin pulled a face at that but Camilla only smiled at the boy's affections of others. "Believe me I have sustained much worse injuries."

"Like what?" Merlin was curious at the girl stood before him.

"Well one day I, Arthur and Morgana were playing on the roof of the east wing, on top of the battlements when I slipped and fell. Gaius said I was lucky I didn't break my neck but I walked away with a broken leg and arm. Nothing too serious." Camilla shrugged.

"Nothing too serious?" Merlin said unbelieving. "I think the worst that ever happened in my village was when my friend Will fell in a stream and gashed his cheek slightly."

"It depends really, it seems only minor in Camelot but I'm sure from a small village like yours you don't have anything as high as the castle walls." Camilla wondered aloud. "Where did you say you come from again?"

"Ah Camilla there you are father's looking for you." Arthur interrupted the conversation before giving a funny look to Merlin realising he was there. "What are doing with my manservant?"

"He was accompanying me to Gaius." At that Arthur gave a concerned look. "My head is sore from the fall."

"Understandable." Arthur nodded before turning back to Merlin. "Have you mucked out the stables yet?"

"No I was—"

"Polished my armour?"

"After I –"

"Prepared my clothes?"

"Right on the top—"

"Honestly Merlin, you are my manservant. We don't pay for you to chat and idly wonder round the palace with the princess. We pay you to work."

"Arthur-" Camilla tried to intervene but Arthur shot her down with a look.

"Camilla, the King has requested your presence, I think it best you go straight to him." Arthur told her. Knowing not to argue with her brother right now she gave a quick glance to Merlin to say sorry for getting him in trouble before proceeding to the hall where her father was likely to be.

When she entered the room her father was alone sat on his throne obviously waiting for her.

"Father" Camilla gave him a small curtsey.

"Camilla as you know the tournament winner is allowed to escort Morgana to the celebration feast." Her father began.

"I do." Camilla said unsure where the conversation was going.

"Well I am not blind to see that my daughter is also soon to be of age though a few years behind your brother." Her father told her. "Therefore I wish for you learn off Morgana what is to be expected off you as of this year you will be a prize to the runner up of the tournament"

"So I am the consolation prize?" Camilla asked fairly insulted.

"No it is a transition. In a few years I plan to offer you to the winner but I know what you are like. You want to learn first before attempting." Camilla did not answer though she knew her father was right. "It is unorthodox but I believe it is the right step forward. I presume you will be joining me and Morgana for dinner tonight."

"Of course father." Uther nodded his head at her telling her she was excused. Camilla curtseyed one last time before walking straight back to her room to moan to Edith about her father.

* * *

"Is it wrong for me to feel upset for being seen as a prize?" Camilla leaned over and asked Morgana and Gwen. She sat next to them but in the royal box next to her father.

"Not at all, you shouldn't have to feel like that in the first place." Morgana told her.

"How do you remain so calm? Camilla asked next. "You've been through it many times now I don't know how you do it."

"I keep my emotions hidden in public but also try and have a bit of fun when I can." Morgana smiled at her giving her a wink causing Camilla to smile also, yes she definitely had a lot to learn from Morgana.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. " King Uther told the venue acting the true King he was. "The next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." Her father gestured to a servant who opened up the chest filled with the coins in question. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

Camilla sat there the rest of the day watching the fights unfold, cheering loudest when Arthur won, though she technically wasn't suppose to show favouritism. A look her father sent her scolded her for that. She took particular interest in Sir Valiant but not in a good way. He was aggressive and the complete opposite of what you would expect from a knight. She did not like it and see had a feeling she would not like him at the reception later.

* * *

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord." The young man bowed to the King.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style." Her father praised the knight and Camilla could literally see his ego inflate.

"Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced." "

"I couldn't agree more." Her father now smiling turned towards the two stood next to him. "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward and Princess Camilla, my daughter."

Valiant took Morgana's hand first and kissed it making eye contact for as long as possible when he did eventually kiss Camilla on the hand it was the bare minimum, exactly how Camilla liked it. There was just a look in his eyes she did not like.

"I saw you competing today." Morgana said once his attention was back on her.

"I saw you watching." Camilla had to bite her tongue to stop herself bursting with laughter. "I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast.

"That's correct."

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." Camilla simply rolled her eyes and turned to look in another direction. When she did she caught Arthur's face making it even harder not to burst into laughter.

Valiant left with a small bow of his head before then walking over to the other knights where he was embraced warmly.

"Arthur." Her brother was next and he bowed before the King as he said his name.

"Father." Arthur replied. He moved to talk to Morgana and Camilla but both girls caught his look to Valiant.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." Morgana commented.

"They're not the only ones." Arthur muttered. Camilla couldn't help but sigh.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Morgana teased.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." Arthur said simply before moving on himself. Camilla could see Morgana's smile fade slightly.

"Ignore him, he's being a prat like always. Even more so to impress his fellow knights." Camilla leaned over and whispered.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana asked. "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

"Morgana don't be ridiculous." Camilla uttered.

"I'm not." She defended.

"Yes you are. You know you want Arthur to win, there is no point in even denying it." Camilla told her.

"No I seriously want Valiant to win."

"You don't really mean that." Gwen chimed in.

"Yes, I do." Morgana argued back. Camilla caught Gwen's eye and both just rolled their eyes at the King's ward. Before the argument could continue though, the next knight had already engaged them in conversation.

* * *

"Who is it?" Camilla heard Gaius ask before the door open to reveal Merlin.

"Your highness." Merlin seemed taken aback by her presence.

"Ah Camilla I thought I had your painkiller sent to your room this morning." Gaius said while looking around Merlin who was still stood in the doorway looking at her.

"You did but I've come to check on Sir Ewan. May I?" Camilla motioned to step in and Merlin remembering he was stood right in front of her quickly got of her way mumbling something under his breath. Once her path was clear she headed straight to Gaius and sat down opposite him besides Sir Ewan. "That was some hit he took."

"Indeed my lady" Gaius sent a look to Merlin but Camilla was too confused to notice.

"That doesn't make sense." Camilla muttered as she let go of the knight's hand.

"What doesn't Camilla?" Gaius asked.

"His symptoms are as if...wait no...but as if..."

"He's been poisoned?" Gaius assumed what she would say next. She didn't understand how but she knew that's what had happened to Sir Ewan. She just nodded her head at Gaius. "My thoughts as well my lady."

"How did you know?" Merlin asked her.

"When you have a brother like Arthur always getting into fights he doesn't always go to see the court physician, he's too much of a knight for that therefore I decided I would try and learn as much as I could about medicine to help my brother." Camilla explained but only half heartedly as she was more focused on dabbing Ewan's head with a damp cloth trying to keep the fever down. "What could have poisoned him?"

"It's most odd. Look at this." Gaius pointed at two small holes in the side of the knight's neck. "See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite.

"How could he've been bitten by a snake?" Merlin asked. "He was injured in the sword fight".

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Camilla explained. "Can you heal him?"

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." Gaius told her.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" It was Merlin who asked as Camilla already knew the answer.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die." Gaius said simply.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant." Merlin whispered to himself but the two other conscious people in the room heard. Before they could ask what he meant Merlin had left in search of something.

"Can I do anything to help?" Camilla asked Gaius once Merlin left.

"Only a little and not worth the time of a princess."

"If it can help this man then it is worth anyone's time." Camilla argued. Gaius sent her a small smile and she realised it was one of those quirky tests he did. Every now and again he would always say these little comments to see her reaction.

"But you are due for dinner with your family." Gaius pointed out. "I will look after him."

"I have no doubt you will." She gave Gaius a nod before leaving the room herself.

* * *

Camilla sat waiting for the match to start but she looked over to see Morgana playing with Gwen's cloak.

"Not nervous are we?" Camilla asked.

"No, why would I be?" Morgana answered.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because Arthur's next and he's facing a man whose servant needs a step ladder to get him ready." Camilla suggested.

"Are you worried?" Morgana asked.

"Of course I am, my brother is about to fight a man whose servant needs a step ladder to get him ready." Morgana laughed at Camilla's remark. "But I admit it so I can deal with it."

The fight began and of course Arthur won but not without a few times where Camilla found herself holding her breath. Her father just clapped cheering the violence on. Next Valiant fought and with that the final had been decided.

Arthur was to fight Valiant.

Suddenly upon seeing that board with the crests next to each other, Camilla felt a pit of dread built up in her stomach getting bigger and bigger by the moment.

* * *

"So I thought I hadn't missed much when I came back from my ride but it appears the whole castle is alive with rumours." Camilla said as she stood in the doorway to Arthur's room.

"Camilla now is not the time—" Arthur began but she cut him off.

"Is what you say true?"

"I don't—"

"Arthur yes you do." Camilla stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "You would not have gone to father if you did not believe it were true.

"Why did you ask then—"

"Because I wanted to see what you said." Camilla walked so she and Arthur stood side by side looking out onto the kingdom. "Arthur never doubt your instinct, it what makes you such a good fighter and one day it will make you a good ruler."

"My instinct was wrong." Arthur said.

"No it just wasn't proven either way." Her brother then looked at her. "No you didn't prove you were right but neither did he prove you were wrong, only lacking evidence. There is a difference."

"What is he doing?" Arthur asked as Merlin through the window, could be seen dragging a statue dog back to his chambers.

"Maybe he wanted a pet." Camilla joked. "Though I am wondering why he isn't up here with you?"

"I sacked him." Arthur shrugged.

"Why?"

"He humiliated me."

"You humiliate me on a regular basis but you don't see me sacking you as a brother do you?" Camilla pointed out causing Arthur to laugh before the mood turned sombre again. "Just be careful tomorrow please."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me to withdraw."

"I know you Arthur, you would never withdraw from a fight even if you knew you were going to lose." At this Arthur looked at her. "Not that I'm saying you will."

"Come here." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder before kissing her head. "Just so you know, I would take you to the feast any day over Morgana."

"Now you know I can't show up with my brother, I would be humiliated in front of the entire royal court." Camilla teased.

Arthur only laughed before making his excuses to go get some extra practice while it was still light outside. Camilla could only watch as her brother walked of the room, the pit in her stomach still growing.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Camilla asked when Morgana joined her and Gwen.

"I went to wish Arthur luck." Morgana said simply. Camilla didn't press as in the eyes of the King's ward she could see the worry in them. Something had unnerved her but she wouldn't talk about it, she never did.

So instead all three turned back to watch the two knights enter the arena and the fight began.

The battle was neck and neck and even the King looked worried for his son. Camilla too has on the edge of her seat holding in every grasp when a sword narrowly missed dealing a killer blow to her brother. Soon he got the upper hand though and knocked Valiant's helmet off. The two stood for a moment before Arthur, being the true knight he was, took his helmet off also.

The fight continued until Arthur was knocked to the ground. Camilla leaned forward in her seat and could see Morgana and her father do the same. Before he could strike, Valiant disarmed Arthur and stepped on his shield making him unable to use it. Arthur rolled out of the way just in time but Valiant had him pinned against a wall a few moments later. However Arthur managed to shove him off giving him considerable room.

Suddenly 2 snakes appeared out of Valiant's shield, looking deadly and ready to strike. Camilla found herself standing up, like the rest of the crowd. She could see the two fighters exchange words but could not hear what was being said. She did hear her father though.

"He is using magic." Uther said as if not believing it.

The snakes left the shield completely and slithered towards Arthur who without a shield or sword, was there for the taking. His back was pinned against the wall right in front of Camilla and without thinking Camilla grabbed her father's sword.

"Arthur." She yelled throwing the sword at him which he obviously caught. With one smooth swing he killed both snakes before advancing on Valiant and finishing the match off.

The crowd cheered as Valiant fell to the floor, erupted in praise for the prince.

"I thought we weren't suppose to show favouritism?" Camilla asked her father as she leaned over through the cheering.

He simply looked at her with a raised eye brow before returning to look at his son.

* * *

"I promise Camelot isn't always as eventful as this." Camilla said as she stood next to Merlin while people idly chatted around them waiting for their champion. Merlin looked at her. "You know, with the attempted assassination of Arthur last week and now this week the big tournament. It happens now and again you've just come at an eventful time."

"Lucky me." Merlin muttered. "So why aren't you with one of the knights? I thought a prize was to escort you to the feast?"

"It was, to 2nd place but seeing as he's dead or if he had survived, would be locked up in the cells awaiting death, I do not have anyone to partner with." Camilla shrugged as she took a sip from her cup.

"My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." Her father announced and the two watched Arthur enter and offer his arm to Morgana.

Merlin and Camilla stood in a comfortable silence before they were interrupted by an angered Arthur.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says you saved me." Arthur told Camilla. "Like I needed any help"

"Arthur you were pinned against a wall about to be struck by snakes with deadly poison and if you did somehow manage to get out of that then you would of been run through by Valiant's sword." Camilla told him. "If it wasn't for me you would be dead."

"I would have figured something out." He shrugged.

"Of course you would of." Camilla whispered into her cup as she took another drink Arthur was quiet for a moment before turning to Merlin who looked a little uncomfortable.

"I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you." Arthur said and Camilla smiled to herself.

"No, don't worry about it." Merlin shrugged him off. "Buy me a drink and call it even."

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." Merlin did a double take causing Camilla to laugh lightly.

"Your servant? You sacked me."

"Now I'm rehiring you." Merlin snorted before smiling happy to have his job back though not willing to say it out loud. "My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables."

Camilla watched as the smile left Merlin's face knowing she didn't envy him one bit.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

**In this chapter I've shortened the timeline so that something I wanted to do didn't end badly...you'll see what I mean but yeah so the timeline is squeezed so the plague doesn't last that long.**

**Just thought I would let you know so you don't get confused.**

**Vex**

* * *

"Good morning Merlin."

"Camilla, tell Arthur I'm sorry I'm late." Merlin said to her as he opened the door.

"You can tell—" She stopped talking as she saw the little flower in his neck-chief. Merlin followed her gaze then laughed.

"Gwen gave it to me." Merlin shrugged as he picked it out.

"I like those flower." Camilla commented with a smile. "Purple suits you."

"That's what Gwen said." Merlin nodded.

They both stood there in an awkward silence before a cough behind Merlin reminded Camilla what she was sent for.

"Forgive me, my father wants to see Gaius straight away." Camilla told Merlin before giving him a nod and returning back to her father. "He is coming." Camilla said as she entered the room.

Though she had seen a dead body before she had never seen one as ghastly as this. His skin was ash white with deep blue veins, as if a spider's web, etched out along his face. She sidestepped the body as she walked back over to her father and Arthur. They were quickly joined by Merlin and Gaius who did not seem shocked by the corpse at all.

"What's happened to him?" Her father asked straight away.

"I don't know, Sire." Gaius answered honestly. "It's the second case I've seen today."

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther asked annoyed.

"I was attempting to find the cause." Gaius defended himself.

"What did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one."

"What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?" Her father reworded his previous question but this time his voice took on a deep threatening tone.

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery." Gaius finally answered. Uther pulled Camilla and Arthur to the side so he could speak with them in private.

"We must find who did this." He told the two.

"We will, father." Arthur said.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates." Her father whispered in a hush toned. Camilla had never seen him like this. "And lend the physician your servant."

"Merlin? But..." Arthur protested but their father cut him off.

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. Camilla I want you helping him too." Her father told her and Camilla gave him a nod to say she would do as he asked, he knew that her talent lay in healing and he used it when he could. Even if he had not said anything she still would have gone to help Gaius anyway. "If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly."

"Yes, father." Both Camilla and Arthur said at the same time.

* * *

"Ah you're back." Camilla said as she took the beaker of cloudy yellow liquid over to the flame. Already she had the sleeves of her dress rolled up and had tied her long hair into a bun so it would not get in the way. "Please tell me you brought good news."

"I'm afraid not my lady in fact looking at the lower town we need to find a cure and fast." Gaius told her as the two came over to the table she was working on.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked curious and surprised that the princess was doing what she was doing. People expected a princess to run from the first sign of disease but not here in Camelot, Camilla was always the first one to help Gaius.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." She explained as she swirled the foul smelling liquid around while heating it.

"Will that tell you who did it?"

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. Good job Camilla." Gaius said giving her a smile which she returned. "One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin seemed confused.

"There are just some people out there that are only happy when others are not." Camilla said with a tight lip and losing her smile.

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." Gaius added on.

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." Merlin pleaded.

"Magic is magic Merlin." All usually happiness from her voice had gone as the painful subject of magic came up. "At the end of the day magic is what causes the most heartbreak I have firsthand experience of that. I for one am glad my father banned it from Camelot."

An awkward silence followed and she could feel Merlin's eyes on her but she concentrated on the beaker in her hand.

The silence was broken though suddenly by Arthur and the guards bursting into the room.

"Over there." Arthur ordered the guards before turning to Gaius. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?" Gaius asked a little outraged.

"A sorcerer. " Her brother said simply.

"But why would he be here?"

"I'm just doing my job." Arthur held his hand up.

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search."

"All these books and papers?" Arthur asked as he moved over to a desk.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish." At this Arthur pulled a face and Camilla found herself biting her tongue in order not to laugh out loud.

"What's this room up here?" Arthur moved on.

"Er, it's mine." Merlin said somewhat sheepishly.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius was annoyed at these interruptions to his research.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." Arthur shrugged before proceeding into Merlin's room.

Gaius and Merlin began to talk in hushed tones so Camilla returned to her work swirling the contents of the man's stomach wondering what was killing all these people.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asked once he had emerged from Merlin's room.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius told him with the classic raised eye brow that used to frighten the two royal siblings when they were younger now though it always brought a smile to Camilla's face.

"Of course, I'm sorry. " Arthur nodded his head before turning to his guards. "We're finished here." Then Arthur turned to Camilla. "Camilla father wishes to see us."

"Excuse me Gaius." She nodded her head to Merlin and Gaius before walking after her brother.

"How many?" Camilla asked as they walked along and outside in the courtyard lay rows of white blankets covering the dead beneath them.

"We're not sure." Arthur said solemnly. Camilla nodded her head and they walked the rest of the way in silence until seeing their father in the hall.

"We searched everywhere, the entire city." Arthur said once they had entered. "We found nothing."

"And we can't find a cure, we're examining the dead so far but nothing that gives us hope." Camilla explained.

"Nothing?" Her father asked.

"I don't know where else to look." Arthur admitted.

"And Gaius is struggling to find a connection." Camilla admitted next.

"I want you to impose a curfew." Uther told Arthur. "No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell. And cordon off the lower town."

"Why?" Both Arthur and Camilla outraged.

"Because that's where most of the victims are. " Their father explained. "Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading."

"What about the people who live there?" Arthur asked.

"They have as much right to a cure as those in the citadel. And what about those not infected?" Camilla argued.

"Don't you think I haven't considered it?" Uther slammed his cup down before he answered He truly looked shaken by this. "What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city."

The siblings shot each other a glance before bowing to the King and returning to the duties given to them.

* * *

"Edith could you pour me a glass of water please." Camilla asked as she got ready the next day.

During the night she had hardly slept as she thought about Gwen and her father. Furthermore they were no closer to finding a cause for the illness. As Gaius began to examine a female courtier yesterday Camilla had decided to leave and instead go and hand out the treatments to other illness that Gaius would normally do himself or send Merlin but neither had time for it.

"Right you are my lady, fresh from the well this morning." Edith handed it her and she downed the cup quickly. "You are thirsty."

"It seems the only thing the courtiers drink is wine, I don't know how my brother and father live on it. I don't think I've seen either of them have a glass of water these past few days." Camilla gave her smile before handing her the cup back. "I hope you are being careful Edith."

"Aren't I always princess?" She replied.

Camilla gave her a light laugh before walking to Gaius's chambers but before she got there she was met by Merlin and Gaius walking in her direction. She gave them a confused look as they approached.

"We have news for the king." Gaius told her before carrying on walking. Merlin on the other hand stopped and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Now that he did mention it Camilla was starting to feel a little light headed and she had this pounding headache resonating from her forehead.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" She lied knowing she would be sent to bed to rest even though it was probably from that reoccurring head injury from the riding accident a few weeks ago.

"You've gone pale." Merlin said concerned for the princess.

"I am tired. " She admitted before going after Gaius. Merlin quickly fell into step with her.

"Camilla what is wrong?" He asked a little more forceful this time.

"Nothing Merlin." Camilla snapped before softening her voice. "Sorry, I have a headache that's all." She shrugged him off and walked into the hall where Gaius, her brother and her Father were talking. Merlin didn't follow.

On the table was a glass vile with a tainted flower in it and all three in the room were staring at it.

"Don't touch it." Gaius snapped at her brother as he reached for it. "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

"Where's the water from?" Uther asked though Camilla lot her concentration as the world had started to spin slightly.

"The pump from where the people take their daily supply." Gaius explained.

"We have to stop the people from using it." Arthur said.

"The city cannot survive without water." Gaius argued.

"Wait did you say water?" Camilla asked, her voice barley louder than a whisper, but she was ignored.

"We have to find this sorcerer!" Her fathers demanded. The two of them in outrage.

"I don't believe that they're inside Camelot." Her brother told him.

"Then extend the search to the villages!" Her father ordered as he swayed from side to side.

"We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom." Arthur tried to reason.

"And I can't stand by and watch our people dying." Uther said all anger gone from his voice.

Through their conversation though Camilla had been slightly aware of Gaius watching her sway from side to side.

"My lady are you alright?" Gaius asked causing both Arthur and Uther to stop fighting and look at the youngest Pendragon."

"D-d-did you say it was the wa-water?" Camilla asked as if out of breath. Her chest felt constricted and she was finding it hard to breathe. Before they could answer her question though Camilla saw black.

"Camilla!" Arthur shouted before he lunged forward to catch her limp body in his arms.

* * *

Pain.

It's on odd thing really.

Some pains are good like when you fall in love and that pain of those butterflies in your stomach. Others though, they are the ones we are frightened of. The physical pain of a wound or maybe the pain of losing a loved one.

For Camilla all the pains we are frightened of swirled in her body intensifying each minute. She could not move only being able to breathe small amounts with her chest rising slightly each time was all she could manage but even that was excruciating.

At time she heard glimpses of the world around her, the feel of someone holding her hand. One time caught her attention.

"Have you found anything more?" Camilla could hear her father ask.

"I've tried." Arthur answered someone close to her door. "I can keep looking."

"People are dying, Camilla is nearly dead, we can't delay any longer. We must kill the witch. Bring her execution forward to tonight." Uther ordered and she could hear the sounds of Arthur's footsteps as she left the room. Then she felt a gloved hand wipe away some hair that had fallen over her face and knowing it was her father's she took comfit in it. Rarely did he show his affections physically, and well actually emotionally as well. "I will not lose you to magic as well Camilla."

Then it had gone black again and Camilla was left to deal with her pain in isolation waiting for death to come.

* * *

Suddenly the pain was gone.

Just gone, vanished.

Camilla slowly opened her eyes for even though the pain was gone she found herself incredibly weak. The first thing she saw was Gaius as looked in his bag for something.

"Gaius?" She asked to get his attention. Her voice was cracked and rough.

"Camilla you're awake." He smiled at her after he whirled around to look at her.

"How am I?" She asked next. Her voice was getting stronger by the minute. "Did you find a cure?"

"In a way my lady, I'll explain later." Gaius told her. "Now rest, I will go tell your father you are awake."

Camilla nodded and as she watched him walk out her eyes were drawn to the new purple flowers on her table. They brought a smile to her face and she fell back to asleep again but this time to truly rest.

* * *

"I see you're feeling better." Camilla turned her head at the sound of the voice and looked at Merlin as he walked into the stables.

"And I see Arthur has put you back to work." Camilla said to him.

"Of course." Merlin smiled at her before he got to work cleaning out Arthur's stable. "I have to ask, why are you here? Surely you have the stable hand groom your horse?"

"I do but I'm technically still supposed to be in bed." She told him with a smile that he returned. "Don't worry I'm not going out for a ride no matter how much I want to. I'm just here to get some fresh air."

"If you want you can muck out Arthur's stable and I can go inside and take your place. Must be nice to be waited on hand and foot."

"Uh I am not waited on hand and foot thank you very much." Camilla said outraged but with a smirk on her face. "I do a lot of things myself."

"So you fetch your dinner?" Merlin asked. He had stopped working and now was focused on the princess.

"No." She answered after a while.

"Tidy your chambers?"

"Occasionally."

"When was the last time?"

"I will have you know I put my own dresses back in the wardrobe."

"But you don't make your bed." Merlin pointed out. "And you don't definitely do your laundry as I've seen Edith doing that."

"What's with the fascination with my clothes Merlin?" Camilla asked in a teasing voice. "I think they're a little small for you."

"That's...I mean...I didn't." Merlin began to stutter over his words and a deep blush coated his face.

"Merlin what you do in your spare time doesn't concern me. I'm sure you have a lot of fun." Camilla carried on her teasing with a smirk on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me I better get back before they think I've run off somewhere."

"And I'll stay here mucking out the stables."

"Thank you by the way." Camilla said as she stopped at the door and turned around to look at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For the flowers on my table."

"That wasn't—"

"Merlin."

"Okay it was me." Merlin admitted going red again.

"And that's why I'm thanking you so again, thank you Merlin."

"Anytime princess." Merlin said with a smile before Camilla left the stables to go find herself a nice glass of uncontaminated, crystal clear water.


	4. The Poison Chalice

"Morgana you look as beautiful as ever." Camilla said as she walked into her room so they could walk down to the feast together.

"Camilla you don't look bad yourself." Morgana replied with a smile.

"Glad you think so, took long enough to get ready." Camilla complained. "Shall we go down?"

"Let's." Morgana said and so they walked down to the hall for the feast.

"How are you sleeping?" Camilla asked as they walked. "Gwen and I are concerned that the dreams have started again."

"Nothing to worry over Camilla, I know you're looking out for me but I am fine." Morgana put on a brave face. "And besides they haven't been too recent."

"I'm glad to hear it. You know if you ever need someone to talk to about it, just to get it off your chest I'm here."

"You act as if you are older than me." Morgana teased. "Thank you for the offer but I really should be saying it to you."

"What Camilla acting as if she's our mother? Never." Arthur said with mocking in his voice as he came around a corner quickly falling into step with them.

"Arthur you look very handsome tonight." Morgana commented.

"Why thank both of you are looking...nice." Arthur gave his half compliment causing the two girls just to roll their eyes at him and share a smile.

"Arthur where is..." Before he could answer her question it was already answered as Merlin rounded the corner Arthur just came from.

Camilla had never laughed so hard.

"Ha ha ha." Merlin said sarcastically as he walked straight past them and into the banquet hall which was just ahead.

"Really Arthur? The official servant robes?" Camilla asked after her laughter had died down.

"If I have to suffer through these boring speeches then I need someone to suffer worse than me." He defended himself.

"But the hat? Really?" Morgana asked with a smile of her own.

Arthur merely shrugged before he led the way into the hall. Uther looked up when he saw them entered and motioned for them to come join him at the head table.

Soon everyone was there and the peace treaty was signed.

As it was signed though Camilla's eyes drifted to Merlin. He was stood next to Gwen when he looked up and caught the eye of a servant from Mercia. Camilla followed his gaze and saw who he was looking at.

She was truly beautiful but there was something about her that Camilla recognised, something in her eyes, but every time she thought she had it went to the back of her mind.

The two rulers clasped one another's arms and the room erupted in applause.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." Bayard said as a servant brought forth a heavy looking box which was opened to reveal three different chalices. Each Pendragon was present with one which each took gracefully. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, to your son, Arthur, and to your daughter, Camilla, in the hope that our friendship may last. Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war."

"And may the differences from our past remain there." Bayard continued. "To your health, Uther." At this everyone stood up for the toast. "Arthur. Camilla. The Lady Morgana. The people of Camelot."

"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Uther finished before finally everyone went to take a drink.

"STOP!" Merlin screamed as he ran into the hall, when did he even leave Camilla thought. He ran up to Arthur and snatched his chalice off him. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it."

"What?" Uther asked outraged.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked sounding annoyed himself.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin told the room loud enough that even the guards outside could probably hear it.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard drew his sword at the insult which caused all his men to do also. Like a chain reaction soon everyone with a weapon in the room had it. Camilla found her hand ready to leap to her calf in case she needed to whip the small dagger there, out and be used. It was just a precaution she always had and it made her feel safe.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Her father demanded. More guards rushed in and the number of reds heavily outweighed the blue. "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard raged not putting his sword down.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther then turned to Merlin and asked.

"I'll handle this." Arthur said trying to diffuse the situation. He walked around the table and placed an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?"

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me twhy you think it's poisoned now." Uther warned Merlin as he shrugged Arthur off

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin said.

"By whom?"

"I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard was not a happy man.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther demanded and Merlin did so. "If you're telling the truth..."

"I am." Bayard interrupted.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Her father carried on as if nothing had been said. Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet but at the last minute Uther changed his mind. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Ignoring Bayard's snort, Uther turned to Merlin and presented him with the chalice. "He'll drink it."

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur argued.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Her father replied. Camilla was not happy at this turn of event. How could Uther possibly make Merlin do such as thing? If he was right then he should be rewarded for saving Arthur's life not forced to endure poison. Believe it or not Camilla was quite fond of Merlin and would rather not see him die.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." Uther explained.

"Uther, please! He's just a boy, he doesn't know what he's saying!" Gaius pleaded.

"Then you should've schooled him better." Her father replied.

"Father please." Camilla tried next but her father didn't even look at her.

"Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur attempted but he was cut off by Merlin.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Merlin said as he stepped away from Arthur. He turned away from him to look Bayard straight in the face before giving him a nod. He turned back round again so he was facing Uther.

Then Merlin drank.

Camilla could feel herself holding her breath.

Merlin finished and just looked at her with confused eyes before turning to Bayard. "It's fine."

"He's all yours." Uther waved his hand and all swords were sheathed but Camilla was still distressed. Merlin was likely to be-

Camilla looked up to the chocking sound Merlin was making as he struggled to breathe. Merlin thought his throat was on fire as he clawed at the lump forming there. Soon the fire was unbearable and Merlin collapsed to the floor.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!" Camilla was vaguely aware of her father shouting but she had already rushed forward to help Merlin.

"Merlin. Can you hear me?" Gaius asked as he too rushed forward along with Arthur and Gwen. "We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

They walked silently as they hurried down the corridors of the castle to Gaius's chambers but it seemed to take too long.

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water, Camilla a towel." Gaius ordered. Both girls got to work.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Arthur asked as he laid him down on the patient bed.

"Gaius he's burning up and he's brow on fire." Camilla said as he felt Merlin's forehead. "Gwen you need to keep the fever down." Camilla told the serving girl who nodded and began to pat Merlin's forehead with a damp cloth. During this time Arthur and Gaius had moved over to his books and Camilla joined them.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower." Gaius explained. "It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

"That's not particularly friendly." Arthur said as he pointed a winged lizard on the page.

"A Cockatrice." Gaius told them. "It guards the forests, i venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous."

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

Arthur nodded his head before walking out the room and Camilla had a feint idea of what he's about to do.

"Look after him, I expect to return to him still alive." Camilla said.

"My lady you cannot even think—"

"I cannot let my brother do this task alone. I care for Merlin and I'll be damned if I have to wait around here not being able to do anything." Camilla told Gaius cutting him off.

"Be careful." Gaius said and which Camilla nodded at him. She gave one last look to Merlin before she left the room.

* * *

"See I knew whatever father said to you wouldn't matter." Camilla said as she passed the reins over to Arthur for his horse.

"Why are dressed in your riding gear and have a sword strapped to your side?" Arthur asked not impressed.

"I care for Merlin as much as you do." Camilla said simply as she mounted her own horse. As she waited for Arthur she had time to prepare both of them. "Besides you would get lost by yourself."

"I assume father has no idea." Arthur said as he mounted also.

"Hasn't even spoken to me about the feast yet, I avoided the whole danger conversation he had with Morgana and yourself." Camilla smirked at him which Arthur smirked back. She kicked her horse into action and the two siblings rode out of Camelot.

* * *

"Arthur." Camilla whispered as they walked through the forest. She turned around to look at him but he was gone.

The sound of a beast roaring met her ears.

Camilla ran then drawing her own sword ready to find Arthur, when she did though she watched as he flung his sword and killed the beast. She rushed down towards him completely ignoring the other person.

"Arthur are you alright?" She asked checking for any injuries.

"I am fine Camilla." Arthur reassured her before turning back to the other person who Camilla only just realised was there. He stepped towards the girl causing her to step back. "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?"

"My master." She said. There was something about her that seemed vaguely familiar, it was in the eyes. She looked at Camilla and Camilla looked at her both sizing the other up. Arthur was as clueless as always. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."

"We won't. We're not going to." Arthur reassured her.

"You can take me away from here?" She asked. Camilla was getting a bad feeling.

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first." Her brother said as he looked towards the cave mouth, wait I? Camilla thought.

"We have to do first." Camilla corrected him sending him a look.

"Why have you come to the caves?" The girl asked seeming to take pleasure in the little rift.

"We're looking for something." Arthur emphasising the 'we're' for her benefit. "It can only be found here."

"What is it?" Now she was curious seemingly over the fact she had ran away from her master. "I know this place; I could help you."

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare." He told her.

"The Mortaeus flower?" She asked. "I know where they are. I'll show you."

She started to lead the way but Camilla quickly pulled Arthur to the side so she could talk to him.

"Arthur does this not seem a little convenient to you?" She asked her brother. "A girl sat out the side the cave that wants to leave the forest and also claims is lost, happens to know where one of the rarest flowers in the land is kept. Does that not seem suspicious to you at all?"

"Camilla if we started accusing everyone who offered us help of plotting against us we would get nowhere. " Arthur argued.

"You didn't answer my question." She told him.

"I hope nothing's wrong. If I'm causing a problem I'll leave." The girl said in that pathetic voice. It irritated Camilla and wished the girl would go. She hated to turn down a person in need but there was just something about her.

"No nothing's wrong." Arthur said staring at Camilla daring her to say otherwise. Camilla just clenched her jaw and breathed heavily controlling her temper. Satisfied she would say nothing he walked his horse over to the mouth of the cave where the girl now stood. Camilla copied his actions and tied up her own horse next to his. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Into the caves." Camilla told her brother.

"Oh no you're not." Arthur told her. "I have responsibility not only as your brother but as a knight of Camelot to protect the princess."

"Arthur I have come this far I am not going to be sat out here waiting idly. Merlin's life is at stake and the more we argue over this the closer he is to death." Camilla tried to reason.

"Camilla I shouldn't have let you leave the castle in the first place, I already know father will punish me for that alone but I will not risk my sister getting hurt in these caves. It's too dangerous."

"So you rather I sat out here with the cockatrices. I don't think so."

"It's safer out here than in there." He told her, both voices getting louder and angrier with each line. Both just looked at each other before Arthur spoke quietly. "Please."

"Be quick." She relented. Arthur gave her a nod before walking into the caves with the stranger. As the girl turned away Camilla thought she saw a smirk tattooed on her lips.

Camilla tended to the horses making sure they had water but as she did so her mind started to think. Twice now she had experienced that weird feeling of knowing someone but not truly remembering. Coincidence?

Wait the serving girl at the palace had dark hair like the girl who just walked into the caves with Arthur. In fact they looked-

"ARTHUR!" Camilla shouted as she pulled out her sword ready to storm into the caves after her brother. Before she reached the cave mouth though a cockatrice blocked her path.

She took several steps back in surprise before Camilla steeling herself waiting for it to attack. It stood on its hind legs and hissed flaring it wing type things. It roared and screamed stomping the Earth for it had found its dinner.

It lunged and Camilla rolled at of the way grateful she was wearing her riding outfit and not her usual dress. It came back around again and this time she slashed at it causing it to step backwards but not without her clipping its body. While it retreated Camilla stepped and stabbed into its leg giving it a heavy lip as blood started to flow.

It went on the attack again and this type Camilla barely had chance to get of the way but in the process she dropped her sword.

She went for her dagger which she threw and pieced the creature in the eye but it still kept coming. Camilla became backed up against a tree and closed her eyes waiting for the killer blow when it did not come though she opened one eye to see the cockatrice retreating in fear.

A ball of white light pushed the creature back until eventually it ran off leaving Camilla alone and safe. She watched the ball almost turn to her before hurrying into the caves. Camilla must have hit her head or something.

She retrieved her sword and dagger and went to go into the caves again when the girl from before blocked her path.

"What have you done with Arthur?" Camilla pointed her sword at her ready to strike.

"I have shown him where the flower is." She shrugged, all shyness and fear from before gone from her voice and eyes.

"Stand aside or I will run you through." Camilla threatened trying to hide her fear for Arthur from her voice.

"Aw baby Pendragon trying to act like her father and brother." The stranger seemed to feel no fear of a sword being pointed at her. "They would have killed me by now though. Must be from your mother's side of the family." Camilla remained silent. "I wonder if you scream and beg like she did."

Then it hit her.

The look in her eyes.

"It's you." Camilla breathed.

"See you finally recognised me Camilla, took you long enough." Camilla lunged but with a flash of gold in her eye she was sent flying backwards dropping her sword in the process. Camilla stood back up as quickly as she could, pulling out her dagger. She only laughed at the princess waggling her finger at her. "Now now princess we must keep that temper under check."

"Nimueh." Camilla said her name as she went for her blinded by her anger and hate but once again the sorcerer sent her flying and this time her head hit the ground making a solid thump.

"Fingers crossed that cockatrice doesn't come back for more." Nimueh said as Camilla's eyes began to close.

* * *

Camilla shot up with the feel of the ice cold water hitting her face.

She looked up to see Arthur towering above her already handing her the reins to her horse.

"Did you get it?" Camilla asked as she stood up.

"Of course but not thanks to our friend." He said. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing worse than usual, just a hit to the head." Camilla shrugged.

"Sorry Camilla, you were right." Arthur admitted.

"Of course I was. I'm your sister." She said as they began to walk quickly to the edge of the forest. They walked in silence conserving their breath for the pace they were walking at.

When they eventually reached the gates of Camelot they were met by guards.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Let us pass." Camilla ordered but she was ignored.

"Sorry my lady and lord but you are under arrest by order of the king." The lead guard told them.

* * *

"How dare you disobey my orders and risk your life for a mere servant boy!" Her father stormed into her room and raged. Unlike Arthur, Camilla was being kept under lock and key in her chambers. She stood staring out of the window not looking at the king.

"You never told me not to go." She said calmly.

"You are a princess of Camelot. You do not go around riding after a fool's errand for the life of someone's less than yours." Her father continued.

"Well we did father." Camilla turned around at this point. "Don't make out journey in vain though. Please let Merlin have the cure, he deserves it. He risked his life for Arthur drinking that chalice, how are we supposed to inspire loyalty in the people if we treat our servants like this?"

"You talk of him as if you are friends." Her father commented with somewhat disgust.

"Is that so bad?" Camilla shouted at him.

"How dare you talk to me in such a tone?! What has gotten into you Camilla?" Her father roared. Camilla only looked at him before turning around to look back outside the window but that quick glance told Uther the answer. "So it was her."

Camilla nodded her head.

"This is why—"

"Save the lecture father I have heard it before." Camilla told him. "I thought she was dead."

"She should be." Uther told her quietly but he could see how distressed his daughter was. "Camilla I made a promise to you all those years ago and I intend to keep it."

Camilla simply nodded her head again.

"But because of your actions you will be punished, kept in the room under lock and key until I see fit to release you, just be grateful you are not in the dungeons with your brother." Her father told her before leaving the room.

* * *

"Was he really that bad while we were gone?" Camilla asked Morgana as they sat in her room just chatting. Because Camilla had shouted at her father he had decided to prolong her stay in her room so while Arthur was out and about to do as he pleased she found herself still stuck in the room. Morgana visited often but her father seemed to request Morgana's presence more so she did not come as much as the pair would like.

"Oh you should have heard him." Morgana complained.

"I can imagine thank you very much." The two girls laughed

"How are you by the way? You seemed pretty shaken up when you got back." Morgana asked.

"I was but not for what you think." Camilla said and before Morgana could ask what she meant there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and there stood a healthy looking Merlin with a broad grin on his face. Camilla jumped up and without thinking hugged him.

The princess of Camelot hugged Arthur's man servant.

"I thought you were dead." Camilla whispered into his neck as her head rested on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. Instantly Merlin froze but then wrapped his arms around her waist accepting the embrace.

"Well I'm not." Merlin said causing both to chuckle.

"Hump-hump." A cough was heard behind the two and both immediately pulled away. Morgana looked at the pair sending a look to Camilla. Merlin on the other hand looked to the floor and was blushing a deep red. "I believe Uther has requested my presence for lunch, I will be seeing both of you later."

The two watched in silence as Morgana left the room and closed the door behind her.

"You're alive." Camilla turned to Merlin as soon as Morgana was gone.

"I am." Merlin replied. "Thank you for that by the way."

"It was my brother who got the flower. How did you get the antidote?" She asked. "Arthur was locked in a cell."

"He smuggled it through Gwen. Thank you anyway though, you didn't have to go with him. I am after all only a servant."

"Never think like that Merlin no matter what anyone says. You are worth the exact same as me or any other person in this realm."

Camilla just smiled seeing Merlin alive and healthy in front of her.

"My lady I have your lunch." Edith called from the servant door.

"Bring it through." She said and Edith came with a plate with way too much food for Camilla on it. "Thank you Edith, you may go if you want I know you've been helping Gwen catch up on her chores."

"Thank you my lady." Edith gave a curtsey before leaving the same way she came.

"I'll...uh...let you eat your lunch." Merlin said but before he reached the door, Camilla stopped him.

"How busy are you Merlin?"

"Not very." He turned around to say with a confused look.

"Then stay and have lunch with me. I know Gaius isn't the best cook in the world and when you're recovering from an illness good food helps a lot. Also it gets rather lonely always eating my food alone and cook gives me way too much food, I think she means this plate to go to Arthur."

Merlin looked at her for a moment than glanced towards the door before turning around to join her at the table.

"How can I refuse a princess?" Merlin asked her causing both to smile.


	5. Lancelot

**OMG!**

**The last ever Merlin aired in the UK a couple of days ago and I am still in shock! You Americans are in for a treat when it is shown over there.**

**Anyway this means I now know how I want the story to progress as yes I plan to do all 5 series, I'm in this for the long run. That means I don't want to rush the relationships but instead establish them first before progressing them in the later series so be warned the characters aren't going to be all lovey dovey straight away. I have a plan so if you're willing to stick with it I will be extremely grateful and hopefully make it worthwhile for you.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

**Vex**

"Is everything alright Arthur?" Camilla asked as she looked across the table to her brother. She sat next to Morgana with her father to her right as they ate their evening meal.

"He's just upset that yet another knight failed his test." Morgana teased as she took a drink from her cup. Arthur only responded by shooting a childish glare back to Morgana causing Camilla to give out a small laugh.

"Another?" Her father asked. "That's the third this month."

"We are trying father but good knights are hard to come by." Arthur defended himself.

"They are if they have to fight you Arthur, you are the best in the kingdom." Morgana pointed out.

"Camelot doesn't ask much Morgana." Camilla said. "It is only a minute with Arthur I don't know bout you but I would rather my guard is able to last at least a minute let alone the 10 seconds Grummund lasted. I reckon even you and I could last a minute with Arthur."

"Oh you think you could last a minute against me?" Her brother teased with a raised eyebrow.

"I could and you know it." Camilla smirked back.

"We'll have to test your theory out one day then won't we?" Arthur suggested.

"I look forward to it." Camilla raised her goblet for Arthur to chink with his which he did.

"Regardless of whether your sister could last a minute with you," Her father's deep voice cut across them putting a stop to their fun. "We need more knights Arthur especially with the recent threat."

"What threat?" Both Morgana and Camilla asked at the same time.

"Nothing you need concern yourselves with." Uther shrugged them to the side but both were determined to know.

"But we will anyway." Camilla said defiantly causing her father to give her a look.

"Camilla-" Uther warned but Morgana cut him off.

"If you didn't want us to know then you shouldn't have brought it up in conversation." Morgana reasoned and her father gave a reluctant sigh. Not wanting to bother telling them himself he signalled with his hand for Arthur to explain.

"We have reports of a winged creature attacking villages." Arthur explained.

"How much live stock taken?" Camilla asked but Arthur merely shook his head.

"It appears whatever it is has a taste for human flesh." Arthur explained grimly. All playfulness from the previous conversation lost as the topic moved forward.

The rest of the meal was ate in silence with the occasional comment before Camilla thought it best she retired and Morgana decided she would walk with Camilla as their chambers lay close together.

"Thank you." Camilla said as they walked away.

"Whatever for?" Morgana asked surprised.

"Father would never have told me unless you had asked too." Camilla explained.

"Why do you say that?" Morgana asked next.

"Experience." Was the only word Camilla gave before she changed the topic and the two idly chatted before reaching their chambers and bidding the other good night.

* * *

"Ah-choo." Camilla heard the sneeze before she reached the library door. She walked in moments later to see a rather exasperated Geoffrey.

" Geoffrey what's wrong?" Camilla asked as she approached the Court Genealogist. He simply nodded his head towards the person which she turned around to see the unmistakable raven hair of Merlin. He was hunched over a book looking rather suspicious. Camilla turned back round to Geoffrey offering a smile which he did not return. "Don't worry I'll talk to him."

Camilla approached Merlin who was whispering something to himself but she couldn't quite make out the words.

"Merlin." She whispered to let him know she was there. Quick as a whip he snapped the book closed and turned around to face her. A smile graced his lips when he realised who it was, she did notice his hand quickly shove a piece of parchment down his jacket.

"What are you doing here your highness?" He asked as if he were a child caught red handed.

"Believe it or not Merlin but I don't spend all my time riding, I do enjoy reading." Camilla shrugged as she took the chair opposite him. "What are you doing here?"

"Homework." He automatically replied.

"Homework?" Camilla asked sceptically, both remained whisper level but she could see Geoffrey getting more annoyed by the second. He hadn't approached yet just because she was a Pendragon but she couldn't imagine that would last any longer.

"Yep." Merlin said with a smile.

"Right." Camilla said. "Off who?"

"Gaius." Merlin explained. "Says he wants to train me in the way of a physician."

"Well in that case may I have a look? I might be able to help."

"Actually I need to be getting back to Arthur. Maybe next time." Merlin said as he began to stand up and Camilla couldn't help but smile at him. At this point Geoffrey was now out of his seat and standing next to the two. Merlin turned around to give him the book he had been reading. "Real page turner."

Merlin shot her a smile before leaving and Camilla rolled her eyes at Arthur's manservant.

"Here Geoffrey I'll put this back for you, I only came to pick up a book or two to read in the courtyard." Camilla once again offered a smile instead Geoffrey just dumped the book in her arms before returning to his chair. "Charming." Camilla muttered.

She opened the book to see what exactly Merlin was looking at and in it were the houses of nobility.

_What are you up to?_

* * *

"No we're just friends." Merlin shrugged off the comment his companion made as Camilla turned the corner and came face to face with the pair.

"Ah Merlin just the person I wanted to see." She said with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Little old me, whatever for?" Merlin asked.

"Your homework." She answered with a smug look but then she noticed his companion looking at her and she immediately felt rude. "But that will wait until later I find myself being rude to your friend here, who is?"

The man was extremely handsome and built like a warrior but Camilla didn't find herself appealed to the man however she could appreciate him all the same.

"Sorry my lady, this is Lancelot, Lancelot this Princess Camilla." Merlin introduced the two and his friend bowed his head at the presence of a Pendragon.

"A pleasure to meet you Lancelot, what brings you to Camelot?" She asked.

"I wish to try for the knights your highness." Lancelot said with his head still bowed before he slowly straightened up.

"Well I wish all the luck you can have, we certainly need knights more than ever." She gave him a smile before turning back to Merlin. "You on the other hand, if you're so interested in learning a physician's ways then I would be happy to help. You seemed so eager with your homework earlier."

"I think Gaius has it covered." Merlin shrugged.

"Well maybe I can help by testing you?" Camilla offered. "You know asking you questions randomly making sure you're doing your homework." She only teased after all she knew Merlin was doing no such thing but she couldn't help but smile as she saw him squirm. "Anyway I hope it goes well for you Lancelot but I must go now, I find myself craving an afternoon ride."

She bide the two fare well as she walked away though she could still hear their conversation and feel their eyes on her.

"You are friends with the Princess?" Lancelot asked. "I understand with Arthur but the princess?"

"I know I can't believe it either." Merlin shrugged. "Haven't worked out if it's a good thing or not yet."

At that Camilla realised that Merlin knew she was still in ear shot causing her to smile as she turned the corner.

* * *

"Camilla." Merlin asked surprised as he opened the door.

"Evening Merlin, I'm looking for my brother." She said with a small smile.

"I'm in here." She heard Arthur call from within his chambers. Merlin stood to the side to allow her access. "Camilla what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Father wishes to dine only and Morgana has retired early to bed, one of her headaches. I was wondering if I could join you for dinner if that is okay, I rarely like to eat by myself." Camilla explained as she walked in to see her brother sat at his table ready for Merlin to bring him his food for the evening.

"Of course it is, I'm sure Merlin can cope with two of us." Arthur said smirking up at Merlin who simply nodded his head before retreating down to the kitchens to get the food.

"So I have to ask." Camilla said as she sat down next to Arthur. "How did Lancelot do?"

"He's mucking out the stables as we speak." Arthur said.

"So you see potential in him then." Camilla commented.

"I see a noble son who has the opportunity to be a knight but nothing thus far to say he has the ability." Arthur was vague with his words before something clicked in his mind. "Hang on, how do you know Lancelot?"

"I met him while I was walking through the palace. There's nothing wrong with having polite conversations with people." Camilla told him. "You should try it sometime."

"What with just handsome young men?"

"Well it's your choice Arthur who it's with." Camilla teased as she laughed at the expression on her brother's face.

At this point Merlin entered the room and he was accompanied by another servant just to help him bring it all but once the food was laid the person left leaving only Merlin to fill up their cups.

"Any news on this winged creature?" Camilla asked.

"None and we shall leave it at that." Arthur warned going all protective. Camilla couldn't help but sigh at him before moving the conversation on and enjoying a pleasant meal with her brother.

* * *

"You're progressing well." Camilla commented to Lancelot snapping him out of the trance he had worked himself into sharpening the swords.

"My lady." He bowed his head at.

"Already on to sword sharpening, impressive." Camilla said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I not wander through the lower town?"

"But you are without guards." Lancelot said.

"Look around you Lancelot." And he did so looking at the regular guard patrols through the streets. "If I need one they are within calling distance. Besides I can defend myself you know." Camilla instantly thought of the dagger on her calf ready to be used at a moment's notice. She did not mention though how her father demanded she go out with guards when visiting the lower town but she just ignored him.

"You truly think I am doing well?" Lancelot asked next with a self conscious smile on his face.

"Very." Camilla said with her own smile. "Very few progress as quickly as you have. Though my brother may seem tough he is only making sure you are worthy to be a knight of Camelot."

"Don't go boosting his ego Camilla, too many of the knights have big enough ones as it is." Arthur said as he rounded a corner quickly throwing a broom at Lancelot. He caught it with ease. "Not bad."

Camilla took a step back guessing what was about to unfold.

"Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?" Lancelot asked as he took a bow.

"It certainly needs sweeping." At this Arthur picked up a broom himself taking off the actual broom part. "But first, I'd like you to kill me."

"Sire?"

"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to." Lancelot removed the bristles from his own broom. "Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. Come on."

Lancelot went to attack but her brother was quick and blocked him off. The fight continued until Lancelot was backed up onto a stack of hay. Camilla saw the panic in his eyes as Arthur's stick came crashing down but he got out of the way just in time ready to face Arthur again. The pace dropped for a moment before it sped back up and her brother hit Lancelot in the gut.

He gave out a cry in pain and Camilla could hear his panting from where she stood.

"Congratulations, Lancelot." Her brother praised him throwing back the broom handle. "You just made basic training."

Lancelot turned to give her a smile which Camilla was about to return if it had not been for the warning bells.

Arthur turned to look at her before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the courtyard safe within the citadel.

"This is why you take guards with you into the lower town." Her brother scolded her once they had stopped running.

"We can have this argument later but right now you need to get your armour on and Gaius needs my help." Camilla said before retracting her hand from Arthur's grasp and heading over to Gaius.

She got to work straight away helping the more seriously injured it wasn't long though before Merlin was leading more towards them.

"You're safe now, I promise." He said as he gently placed a woman on a step ready for Gaius to see next. He then turned to Camilla to ask about her patient. "How is she?"

"Okay." Camilla sighed sending Merlin a small smile. At that moment Lancelot ran into the square and straight to them.

"What happened to these people?" He asked with worry.

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster. " Gaius explained. Camilla felt her breath hitch in her throat as she worked out which villages had been attacked and in her mind she realised whatever the creature was, it was heading south.

To Camelot.

* * *

"Arise Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot." Her father announced to the room causing an eruption of applause.

"He's very handsome." Edith commented as she stood by Camilla's side to her father's right.

"He is." Camilla admitted.

"And now he's a knight." Edith said and Camilla could practically see her eyebrows raised.

"And he has eyes for Gwen." Camilla told her. "Doesn't take a genius to work out."

"Either way he won't be able to take his eyes off you at the celebrations once I'm finished." Edith told her.

"Unless Gwen is in the room."

"All the men then."

"Unless Morgana's in the room." Camilla altered her sentence before her maid sighed giving up.

* * *

Camilla watched as Edith went home while she walked to the celebrations with Morgana and Gwen. She needed to be home for her children which Camilla understood.

As they entered the room many eyes descended on them, three of them being Arthur, Lancelot and Merlin.

"Tell me, do you think her beautiful?" Arthur asked Lancelot as they sat together while Merlin filled their goblets.

All three men were looking in different directions without the other two realising. Arthur at Morgana; Lancelot at Gwen and Merlin at Camilla.

Her long blonde hair, same in colour to Arthur's only slightly lighter, was tied to the side of her head allowing the intricate detail of her neckline on her dress to be shown off. It was encrusted with small jewels complimenting the light blue dress that match Camilla's eyes. She was similar height to Morgana he noticed. She was stood talking to a knight whose back was to Merlin but even though she was in conversation with a small group she sent him a quick smile before her attention was brought back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes sire I do." Lancelot admitted.

In his head Merlin couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah I suppose she is." Arthur shrugged. Merlin took this as he cue to leave as he needed to refill his jug so he could refill other's mugs. As he did though he noticed the amount of servants actually at the feast and decided he would have the night off.

Instead he took two mugs off a passing servant and handed one to Gwen as she came over to talk to him.

* * *

"Where is he?" Camilla asked as she stormed into Gaius's chambers. He simply nodded his head backwards so Camilla assumed Merlin was in his room. She stormed in there too, not bothering with knocking. Merlin looked taken by surprised as he quickly snapped the book shut he was reading. "You have got some nerve."

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin I know what book you were looking at and don't deny you made a copy of that seal because I saw you hide that scroll of paper in your jacket." Camilla raged. "How could lie?"

"It's not fair." Merlin argued standing up to defending himself. He saw no point in denying it as Camilla was too intelligent for that. "Lancelot is as good as any of the knights if not better than most."

"I agree with you Merlin but the rules are there for a reason. I know anyone should be allowed to become a knight but it is my father who decides and he made the first code of Camelot. To break it goes against everything Camelot stands for. You are lucky my father does not know of your involvement otherwise you would be in the cells with Lancelot awaiting a worse punishment than him." After her little rant her breathing was heavy and Merlin let her calm down for a few moments before he talked.

"When should I expect the guards to come get me?" He asked.

"What?"

"To take me to the cells."

"Merlin I am not going to rat you out and I am quite offended that you think I will." And she was, she thought Merlin knew enough about her now to know she would not betray her friends. "It's bad enough that Lancelot is in the cells I don't want to go throwing you in there as well. Believe it or not but I actually consider you a friend."

Before he could respond the warning bells went off and both went to the window to see what was happening.

In the sky was the winged creature and it was evening more terrifying than its description. She saw Arthur run out with the knights and she made towards the door. However Merlin caught her arm.

"There is no point in risking yourself. Have faith in Arthur." He told her so the two watched as the creature came close to killing Arthur several times. Each time Camilla found herself holding her breath.

Arthur finally had the perfect shot but when his spear hit the beast it merely snapped in half. Camilla didn't realise she had gasped out loud instead worrying over the fact Arthur was now pinned to the ground about to be killed.

Suddenly guards came forward throwing a torch to Arthur which he managed to use to drive the creature away.

Only when the beast had gone did Camilla turn to look at Merlin and she realised she had grabbed his arm at some point.

"Sorry." She said quickly pulling her hand away. "Remember what I said Merlin."

And with that she left.

* * *

"No Arthur!" She heard the shout as she passed by the door and in an instant she was by Morgana's side who had fallen asleep at the window.

"Shush it's alright." Camilla said as she cradled Morgana in her arms. The King's ward merely whimpered as she awoke from her sleep. "It's fine, Arthur's fine."

"No but he won't be, the beast. It's going to kill him." Morgana pleaded with Camilla. "We have to stop him." Morgana made to untangle herself from Camilla.

"He's already gone." Camilla told her with fear in her voice. Morgana looked like he had died already and instead settled back into Camilla's arms taking comfort in them. Though they were not blood related, Morgana and Camilla would always view themselves as sisters.

They waited together until the finally they saw Arthur come back safe then both could sleep peacefully.

* * *

"You killed the griffin then." Camilla said as she joined Arthur at the training ground. He had given the knights a day off after the eventful last couple of days.

"I did not, Lancelot did." Arthur admitted.

"So why did I see him ride away this morning?" Camilla asked.

"He chose to leave, father refused to bestow his knighthood back to him." Arthur said frustrated as he chose which weapon he would practice with.

"Well then when you are king you can put things right." Camilla told him. He turned to look at her then smiling before noticing what she was wearing. She laughed at his expression. "I thought I would take the rare opportunity of the training ground being free and take you up on your offer."

Camilla unsheathed her sword and took her stance ready to fight Arthur. He simply rolled his eyes at his younger sister before turning the timer over.

Now this was one he refused to lose as it was not a matter of gaining a new knight but this was about honour. He couldn't afford to let his little sister beat him but Camilla knew if she let Arthur win she wouldn't hear the end of it.

The battle was on.


	6. A remedy to cure all ills

**Okay so there I was lying in bed when a brand new story to add this series came to my mind. **

**Damn plot bunnies!**

**So just thought I would let you know I plan to do 6 stories in this series. One for every series and then my own idea afterwards...I won't say what exactly as it contains spoilers but yeah...I can't wait to write it.**

**Anyway I better get there first.**

**Oh and thank you for all the story follows and favourites and reviews :)**

**Vex**

"Her body seems to have closed down." Gaius told the two. Camilla simply nodded her head as she held Morgana'a hand. She had been sat by the ward's bed side since she had fallen ill, only leaving for food.

"Why?" Her father asked impatiently.

"Father Gaius is doing all he can." Camilla tried to calm him down but he was too worked up.

"You don't have an answer do you?" He continued. "Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It's been nearly two days. And what do you know?"

"I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain." Gaius finally said and though Camilla had been expecting it he still couldn't believe her ears.

"That serious?" Camilla asked.

"What could cause such a thing?" Already her father looked to something to blame.

"An infection, possibly." Gaius suggested. "Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire."

With that Gaius left the room leaving the two Pendragons.

"Have faith Gaius father." Camilla said after a short lapse in silence. "Morgana is in good hands."

"Would you give the same diagnosis?" He asked next.

"I am not as-"

"Camilla."

"Yes father." Camilla hung her head not wanting to cause her father any more sorrow. She maybe had the chance to put his hopes up and say that Gaius had it wrong, that they cure Morgana easily but she couldn't lie. Not in this situation as false hope rarely accomplished anything.

At that moment Gwen burst into the room forgetting that Uther and Camilla were still there.

"Forgive me-" Gwen began to retreat but Camilla stopped her.

"Gwen stay, it's fine. Morgana would want you to be here." Camilla gave her a small smile before returning to looking at Morgana and silence fell.

* * *

"I cannot preserve her life for much longer. " Gaius told them the next day. "She has hours, maybe less."

"We cannot let her die!" Arthur shouted unhappy he couldn't do anything. Camilla gave him a comforting look but it did neither any good.

"Arthur, please." Uther reprimanded him.

"There's a man, he came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her." Arthur suddenly said.

"That's ridiculous. He doesn't know what's wrong with her." Their father shot it down.

"He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills."

"That's not possible." Camilla said. "It's probably just some trickster trying to earn some quick gold."

"Well, for Morgana's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose?" Arthur pleaded. "If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his gold, if there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not? Please, Father."

Uther paused for a moment looking at Gaius, silent words passing between them before consenting.

"Send for him."

Arthur left the room and Uther shortly followed but he looked at his daughter before he crossed through the door.

"Camilla?"

"If it's alright I plan to stay here. Just in case anything happens." Camilla said with a sad smile. Her father nodded his head at understanding before leaving the room. "Gaius you should go as well, see if this man with a cure for everything, is up to something."

"Certainly my lady." Gaius left the room so only Camilla and Gwen remained.

"It's alright to cry you know." Gwen said from her corner stepping forward. Camilla looked at her and Gwen immediately stepped back. "Sorry I forgot my—"

"Gwen please, it's refreshing your honesty." Camilla said turning round to face Morgana again. "I know both I and Morgana consider you more than a servant but a friend. However I don't understand your last statement."

"I know what it's like when you want to cry but you have to stay strong." Gwen said as she came to stand behind Camilla. "But sometimes you just have to let your walls down. Camilla I know you don't want to show weakness in front of your father or Arthur but it's just you and me now."

At that Camilla finally burst into tears all the stored up emotions from the last couple of days. The main being fear of losing Morgana. Gwen crouched and reached out placing an arm over her shoulder but Camilla turned her body so that she was crying into Gwen's shoulder. The maid just hushed the girl comforting her. Normally it would have been Edith's role but Camilla had given her time off as her youngest was ill and she knew she would spending most of her time with Morgana anyway.

After a while Camilla's crying subsided and she leant back to look Gwen in the face.

"Thank you Guinevere." Camilla said giving her a soft smile and wiping her eyes.

"We all need a good cry sometimes." Gwen said with a small smile of her own. "I'm sorry your highness but I have to quickly go check something in the kitchen."

"Go Gwen please, I don't want to get in the way of your work." Camilla released the older girl who then walked over to the servant entrance but with a quick glance to check Camilla was alright. "Go Gwen."

Camilla was left alone retaking Morgana's hand as they sat in silence soon though the door opened and in walked her father with Gaius and Arthur.

Camilla turned to look at them for only a moment before turning to look at Morgana.

"He is coming." Arthur said as they walked in. Camilla nodded her head and the room returned to silence.

After a while Merlin walked in carrying rather large boxes. He sent a quick smile to Camilla before he was instructed to put the equipment on the table.

Camilla looked at the man and found her eyes drawn to the scars that covered half his face. They looked like burns but she couldn't be sure from where she was sitting. His voice was calm yet unnerving sending unpleasant goose bumps around her body. One word came to mind when she looked at this guy:

Creep.

"Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room." Once again his voice disturbed Camilla as she watched the way the man moved. His movements reminded her of a large weasel. "I require peace and privacy. "

"Certainly." Her father replied motioning for them all to leave. With one last look at Morgana, Camilla left the room.

"Well he's a creep." Camilla muttered under her breath as she walked down the stairs but Merlin heard her giving a short bout of laughter. He was quickly quietened though by the glare Arthur sent him.

She gravitated towards her father and brother but both kept fidgeting. Their warrior instincts going into overdrive as they hated waiting. Camilla kept glancing at Merlin who stood next to Gaius both sending the other supportive smiles until eventually the miracle man returned.

"Great news, Your Majesty." At this all five lifted their heads to watch him come down the stairs. "You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain. "

"What is it then?" Uther asked.

"It is cerebral haemorrhage. " Camilla shot a glance to Gaius who seemed outraged and rightly so.

"Haemorrhage? I don't think so." Gaius said and Camilla agreed.

"I found this trace of blood in her ear." He held up some cloth with blood on it. Camilla looked over to Gaius. Unsaid words passed between them

"God in heaven. " Camilla heard her father mutter.

"The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventually death." The man went on to explain.

"How could you have missed this?" Her father asked Gaius next.

"Father there was no blood on Morgana. If there was either Gaius, Gwen or myself would have seen it." Camilla tried to defend the physician but the creep had other ideas.

"Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation" He said with a sly smirk. "Can you imagine what that might have done? "

Both Arthur and Uther turned to Gaius for an explanation.

"It may have increased the bleed."Gaius told them.

"Is there a cure? " Was Uther's next question.

"See for yourself. " He motioned up the stairs as Uther quickly ascended it. Camilla followed and saw Morgana sat up on her bed looking alive and awake.

"Morgana, this is truly a miracle." Her father rushed forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I thought... I really thought..."

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily." Morgana said causing Camilla to smile as she moved forward to hug Morgana.

"What did he give you?" Camilla whispered in her ear.

"I have no idea. But thank heaven he did." Morgana whispered back before the pair pulled apart. Camilla glanced over at the miracle man stood in the doorway but he was locked in a staring contest with Gaius.

* * *

"Name your reward." Her father said to Edwin, for that was his name Camilla discovered.

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire." At just the sound of his voice Camilla felt repulsed. She listened to the conversation but with each passing minute she was getting more and more creeped out by the man. Eventually the counsel had finished and the outcome she did not like.

Edwin had beenasked to stay a few more days was something she didn't look forward to, to say the least.

She decided that she needed to talk with Gaius so when she was excused she walked the familiar path to the physician's chambers.

"Gaius?" she knocked on the door and her response was the sound of items clattering to the floor. She opened the door worried that something had happened to find Merlin sat on the floor polishing Arthur's armour. Around him lay the scattered parts of it each with individual brushes for polishing. "What was that noise?"

"I dropped his chest piece." Merlin said showing the one in his hand. Camilla didn't believe him but decided to leave it.

"Where is Gaius?"

"He's gone to see Geoffrey."

Camilla nodded before walking into the room and sat down opposite Merlin. She picked Arthur's arm guard and began to polish it.

"Princess-"

"Merlin I know you are working double at the moment helping Edwin as well as doing your regular duties for Arthur." Camilla stopped his objection. "Therefore it seems only fair someone help you. Besides I have to wait for Gaius and I can't exactly sit and watch you work and do nothing without feeling like a prat."

Seeing that she was not going to give in Merlin reluctantly returned to polishing trying to hide his smile at her words and a comfortable silence fell across the two.

"So what do you think of Edwin?" Camilla asked after a while as she moved onto his neck guard.

"What do you think?" Merlin avoided the question.

"Oh no I know this one." Camilla said with a smile and the shake of her head. "You ask my opinion so then you lie about your own to match the princess's. Well Merlin believe it or not I'm not going to have you thrown in the stocks if you disagree with me."

Merlin smiled at her before deciding to tell the truth.

"I think...I think he's someone I can see myself learning a great deal off." Merlin said.

"Really?"

"Why? What do you think?"

"I think he's a bit of a creep to be honest." Camilla shrugged causing Merlin to laugh, it appeared infectious and Camilla joined in and that was how Gaius found them laughing on the floor.

"Princess, Merlin." Gaius said behind them. Camilla looked around her shoulder before deciding to stand up.

"Ah yes Gaius I wanted to talk to you." Camilla said straightening out her dress. She could hear Merlin standing up behind her.

"Urm... I need to go give Arthur his evening meal." Merlin left giving Camilla a smile which she returned before he left the room.

"I hope you are well?" Gaius said looking at her with concern drawing his attention back to him.

"I am." Camilla said with a smile. "No what I came to talk to you about is Edwin." At his name Gaius's face darkened.

"I see."

"I don't trust him Gaius." Camilla came right out and said it. "There was no blood I am sure of it. And the way he acts as well as if he wants to push you out of job. It just...it makes feel...I don't there's just something about him."

"Do not worry my lady, if Edwin is up to anything I'm sure your father will be able to tell." Gaius said with a reassuring smile. "And everyone can make mistakes it's just unfortunate we both made the same on at the same time."

* * *

"Allow me some time to do the same." Uther said dismissing Edwin and walking over for some wine. Camilla and Morgana were quickly out of their seats to talk to Uther.

"Uther, you can't do this." Morgana pleaded.

"You heard what he said. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes." Uther defended himself.

"Edwin just wants the job. He'll say anything to get it." Camilla argued back. "Besides I have watched Gaius and I see no errors in the way he works."

"Edwin did make the good point when I mentioned that over dinner. You are taught by him Camilla and therefore his mistakes he has passed on to you." Uther said in a slightly condescending tone.

"Gaius has treated me since before I can remember. You can't cast him out." Morgana argued next.

"You would have died if your care had been left to him." Uther raised his voice slightly. "That's something I could not bear."

"I know that, but ..."

"I cannot risk something like this happening again." Uther said before storming off.

"I don't like this Edwin guy." Camilla told Morgana.

"Neither do I and I worry what Uther will do next." Morgana said.

"Father is right though." Arthur said as he came over to join the pair. "Gaius is getting old."

"You're getting big headed but you don't see me wanting to replace you with a more humbling brother." Camilla said and though it was meant as humour it came out rather harsh. The other two looked at her and she should have felt ashamed but in the moment she was just too angered by Edwin.

"Camilla we know you are close-" Arthur started but Camilla cut him off.

"Save me the sentiments, I'm going for a ride." Camilla said as she left the pair.

* * *

"Gaius." Camilla ran out into the courtyard to meet him as he walked away. The old man turned around to meet the Princess halting his horse. "Gaius forgive me I was not there this morning."

"Do not worry princess." Gaius said with a soft smile.

"I believe Father purposefully told the servants to wake me up later than usual so I could not be there to protest against it." Camilla said before noticing the horse for the first time. "Where do you think you're going?"

"There is no longer a need for me."

"There damn well is." Camilla said. "I will fight tooth and claw to get you reinstated."

"Camilla do not concern yourself over me I would hate to think you got in trouble because of it."

"But I can't sit here and idly watch as you walk away. There is something not right about Edwin." Camilla pleaded with the man to try and make him stay.

"Then I trust you will look after everyone." Gaius said and before he knew it Camilla had her arms wrapped around him hugging him.

"Thank you for everything Gaius." Camilla said her voice breaking slightly. "You are always welcome back in Camelot."

"Will do me one request though Camilla?" Gaius asked when they pulled apart.

"Anything."

"Look after Merlin for me. I don't want him to lose sight of what he can become." Camilla got the feeling there was more to what Gaius said but she didn't want ask feeling it was private.

"I will." Camilla said before stepping back and watching as Gaius left the citadel to a new life.

* * *

"Father I wish to speak to you." Camilla called outside his doors. No reply came but she knew he was in there and it was too early for him to be asleep. She opened the door to find her father lying there unmoving. "FATHER!"

Camilla rushed forward checking his pulse and temperature. His symptoms were the same as Morgana's. She rushed from the room and was running down the corridors to Edwin when she met Merlin carrying clothes. He dropped them immediately when he saw the panic on her face rushing forward.

"Camilla what is it?"

"Father has Morgana's sickness." Camilla said breathless after running.

"Go get Arthur, I'll get Edwin." Merlin told her and she listened.

She ran in to Arthur's chambers to find him sat behind his desk writing something or other when she burst in.

"Merlin you know you should—" He looked up to see Camilla's panicked face and rushed from behind his desk to ask what was wrong. "Camilla?"

"Father has Morgana's illness. Merlin's gone to get Edwin." Camilla said to her brother before he grabbed her hand and led her down the corridors to their father's room.

They burst into find Merlin and Gaius stood there with smiles on their faces.

"Merlin? Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"The King is going to be fine." Gaius said with a smile and Camilla ran up and hugged him.

"I knew you would never leave." She told him.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Merlin teased as Camilla stepped back. Arthur flicked him around the ear at his comment. "Ow!"

Camilla laughed at the pair before looking down at her father coming to.

"Edwin." He said once awake.

"Is dead." Gaius told him with a knowing nod which Uther returned.

* * *

"I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honour of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a free man of Camelot." Her father presented Gaius with his scroll and applause erupted.

Gaius looked at Camilla who was one of the loudest clappers smiling as wide as her mouth would let her.

"The words I told you so come to mind." Camilla said to her father who only gave her a small telling off with his glare because he was in a good mood which normal the comment would have grounded her in her chambers for a good couple of days.

Camilla simply laughed and returned to watch Gaius get the recognition he deserved.


	7. Gates of Avalon

**Hi...remember me?**

**Not even going to justify my absence with excuses.**

**Please except my sincerest apologies and hope you enjoy this chapter plus I don't know when I'll get the next one out.**

**Thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoyed the 5****th**** series of Merlin for American readers.**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Vex**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you went out for hunting trip but return with a girl?" Camilla asked Merlin as they walked to the hall to see her father. In front of them was said girl with her brother and the girl's father.

"They were being attack by bandits we had to help them." Merlin shrugged.

"Of course you did but to bring them back to the castle?" Camilla asked this time. Merlin simply shrugged as his answer. "Arthur seems to be liking the company anyway."

Merlin chuckled lightly at Camilla's observations but what she said was true. He seemed to be drawn to the girl's side and the girl sent constant looks Arthur's way suggesting the feelings to be mutual.

As they walked Camilla wondered why Morgana was missing so she decided not to join the council knowing the outcome would be the pair invited to stay, she went instead to find the King's ward.

"Morgana?" Camilla called out as she walked into her room. The ward was not to be found instead there was Gwen making the bed. "Ah Gwen do you know where I might find Morgana?"

"She just left my lady, said she was going to see Gaius." Gwen explained.

"I hope nothing is wrong."

"I fear it is her dreams, they seem to be starting again." Gwen said sadly. Camilla nodded before thanking her then leaving the room.

It did not take her long to catch up with Morgana who glided through the corridors in her dark blue dress.

"Morgana I hope you are feeling well." Camilla said to get her attention. She also stepped in front of the ward and in doing so could see the haunted look in her eyes and the deep shadows that emphasised it. "You did not sleep well."

"Whatever do you mean?" Morgana asked with a small smile hoping to discourage Camilla but the princess didn't fall for it.

"You don't have to tell me what you saw but I am here if you need me." Camilla placed a comforting hand on Morgana's arm. The older girl returned her smile only for a moment before panic resonated across her face at something behind Camilla.

"Who is that?"

"The Lady Sophia, Arthur rescued her and her father from bandits in the woods this morning." Camilla told her once she looked over her shoulder to see Merlin handing her some towels.

"She cannot stay here."

"Why not?" Camilla asked suspicious. The two locked eye contact for a second before Morgana backed down.

"I have to go see Gaius." With that Morgana hurried off leaving a confused Camilla.

Merlin, who had to step out of the way of Morgana, walked over to Camilla. Both stared after the King's ward and both with expressions of worry.

"Is everything okay?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure." Was Camilla's reply.

* * *

"Here I thought you might have had enough." Camilla said as she unlocked the padlock to the stocks. Merlin quickly leapt out before another rotten fruit or vegetable could be thrown. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

Camilla smirked at Merlin and Merlin smirked back.

The two walked in silence as they walked back to Gaius's chambers. When they entered Gaius was not there probably off on a job somewhere. Camilla indicated to the water she had Edith put in the chambers ready for when she brought Merlin back.

"Thank you." He said finally after he had washed himself and was wearing a new shirt. He walked back into the room causing Camilla to turn from the medicine shelf and face him.

"You can thank me by telling me where Arthur is?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a single eyebrow in her best impression of Gaius.

"He's...out." Merlin shrugged.

"With Sophia." It wasn't a question.

"Arthur has gone for a picnic and another lady of the court may have joined him." Was all Merlin gave her.

"And you took the blame even though it was Arthur's fault." Camilla summarised.

"I forgot to tell Arthur he was patrolling today so he took the opportunity to get some fresh air without his princely duties." Merlin explained leaning back onto the table, his body remained facing Camilla.

"You're lying." Camilla told him. "You may act a fool Merlin but you wouldn't forget this and even if you did Arthur remembers himself."

"It is no act my lady." Merlin gave out a small laugh.

"Why are you not with him?" Merlin looked confused at her question. "Even when not on a princely duty as you say, you should still accompany him as his man servant."

"Arthur wanted me to stay here."

Camilla sighed loudly as she straightened up and headed towards the door.

"Merlin do not take me for a fool just...make sure he is there at the knighting ceremony tomorrow." She said as she walked away before she left the room though she turned around to face him. "Oh and Merlin?"

"Yes Princess?"

"You still have some tomato on you." She gestured to the area on her ear where Merlin had not gotten rid of the rotting fruit on his own.

The man servant quickly brushed his hand to the area turning slightly red thus meaning Camilla walked away with a small smile on her face.

Camilla walked down the corridors of the castle on her way to find Morgana wondering whether she would be joining her father and herself for diner this evening, when she saw the picture before her.

At the corner in front of her stood Morgana in an aggressive posture to someone Camilla could not see but she could hear. The princess paused for a moment in order to listen to the conversation.

"Stay away from him." Camilla heard Morgana threaten.

"Or what?" Camilla immediately recognised the voice of Sophia. "Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a women."

"If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you. However long it takes." Morgana warned before she carried on walking. This was most unlike Morgana Camilla thought, she having taken an instant dislike to the girl. However Camilla couldn't blame her. In fact the way she had just spoken to her had made Camilla's blood boil.

Camilla became so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Sophia approach her until it was too late to avoid her.

"Princess Camilla." The girl gave her a curtsey.

"Lady Sophia." Camilla nodded her head slightly in respect. "How was your ride with Arthur?"

"Excuse me my lady?"

"That was who were with today was it not?"

The girl gave a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Excuse me my lady but I must go see my father." Sophia then left with Camilla watching her walk away.

* * *

"Good morning Merlin." Camilla said as she joined his pace walking to the hall. Camilla was in her riding gear going to ask if her father wanted her for anything before she left.

"Good morning my lady." Merlin replied with a small smile. "Off for a ride?"

"Well yes I don't have to be at these tiresome knighting ceremonies half the time. However my brother does. Where is my brother?"

"Urm..."

"Merlin." Camilla warned putting her arm on his to stop them from walking. Both turned to face each other. "Where is Arthur?"

"Camilla where are you off to this morning?" Merlin never answered as Uther rounded the corner to see his daughter. Camilla quickly dropped her hand and turned to face her father. Before she could answer his question though he looked at Merlin. "Ah boy have you remembered to get my son ready for the knighting ceremony this morning?"

"Not exactly." Merlin squirmed under his gaze.

"My patience is wearing thin." Uther warned. Camilla quickly looked between the two before deciding to step in.

"Father I told Merlin not to tell him." At this her father's look of thunder rounded on her but she held her nerve.

"Why on earth would you do that Camilla?"

"There will be times in the future when Arthur will not be around for the ceremonies whether that be for war or another reasons. Therefore it is only right that I know how to do it." Camilla managed to say thinking it all up on the spot. "Besides father you have been so busy recently that we have hardly spent time with one another. I thought today would be a good way to mend that."

"Why are you in your riding gear?" Her father asked suspicious.

"I have just come back from a ride." She bluffed hoping her father didn't pay too much attention to her this morning.

"Camilla-"

"You always said if we want something we must go for it and not rely on fate." Her bluff paid off as her father sighed meaning she had won.

"You are truly a Pendragon." Uther smiled slightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Very well I will see you in 30 minutes for the ceremony, should give you enough time to change into more appropriate attire."

"Yes father." Camilla curtsied.

Her father gave one final glare to Merlin before leaving the two alone. Camilla turned to face Merlin who had a look of relief on his face.

"I just saved you a day in the stocks, you now owe me." Camilla told him. "Where is my brother?"

"Out for a ride with the lady Sophia." Merlin admitted. "He is besotted with her."

"They have known each other less than two days." Camilla said.

"I don't think he really cares." Merlin shrugged. Camilla raised her eye brows to acknowledge his comment before she walked off to get ready.

* * *

"Arthur open this door!" Camilla repeated as she knocked on her brother's door that evening. When it finally did open she was met by the face of Sophia. "Where is my brother?"

"Eating his meal with me." She gave Camilla a sickly sweet smile.

"I wish to see my brother." Camilla said taking a step into the room but was blocked off.

"I don't think he would want that."

"Do not tell me what my brother wants and what he does not want. Even if you did know, which I doubt, he would still see me anyway. In case you have forgotten Lady Sophia I am his sister but also the Princess of Camelot. Let me in." Camilla warned using her temper that she had inherited from her father.

"I think it best you leave now before you embarrass yourself even further. You are simply a little girl trying to play a grown up."

"And you are wicked, something I will expose you for. My brother may be fascinated by you now but you will soon be gone from Camelot and when that happens I will open the draw gate for you."

"Until that day comes though, which I doubt, you have no power over me." And with that Sophia shut the door in Camilla's face.

* * *

"Morgana." Camilla called catching the girl's attention. When she reached her Camilla could see the ward had had a few more sleepless nights. "I have been looking for you the past couple of days, it's like you have been avoiding me."

"Sorting out this mess in my head is all. I needed time to think." Morgana gave her a small smile.

"I'm here if you need me Morgana."

"I know." The older gave said with a small smile on her face. The two continued to walk to the hall. "Have you any idea why Arthur has called us together this morning?"

"None at all." Camilla said still angry at the events from last night.

The event was formal, she could tell by those gathered there. Camilla was nearly inclined to wear her crown but decided against it as it was unlikely Arthur would be wearing his. The pair had decided many years ago that they would not wear their crowns all the time like their father. Only when it was required and the other was wearing theirs.

Once her father was seated next to her the court began. He shifted through papers before Arthur entered with the Lady Sophia and her father.

"I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance." Arthur stated only gaining a glimpse from Uther. "It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close. "

"Not too close, I hope." Her father joked. Camilla noticed Merlin walk in at that point and the two shared a quick look of worry.

"We're in love." Arthur claimed. He had their father's attention now. He sent a look of disbelief to Camilla causing her to rein in a small chuckle. Instead she simply shrugged back to him. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

There was a pause of awkward silence as the room held their breath for Uther's reaction. He merely laughed at his oldest child.

"I assume you're joking."

"No. I'm going to marry her." Arthur told them.

"But you only met two days ago." Camilla could see the amusement in Uther's eyes was still there.

"We're in love." Arthur repeated.

"In love?" Uther repeated with a mocking tone. "We had no idea that you were such a romantic had we, Morgana? Camilla?"

"No" Morgana commented.

"He's full of surprises." Camilla said herself entering a stare contest with Sophia. Camilla took pride in her glare winning.

"I'm going to marry her." Arthur said now with even more conviction. "I don't care what any of you think about it."

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission?" All amusement was now gone from her father's voice.

"Out of courtesy, nothing more. " Her brother said before taking Sophia's hand and walking to the door.

"Guards door." Her father handed his notes to the servant behind him before standing up and placing his hand on his hips. His power rippling off him. "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in."

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will." Her brother said defying their father.

"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr. "

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked outraged. He stepped away from Sophia while the guards came forward. Her brother walked straight up to their father.

"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." Her father told the court. Camilla still couldn't quite believe the way the conversation had turned.

"You can't do this." Arthur claimed.

"Yes, I can, and unless you show me some respect, I will!"" Her father only raised his voice at first before taking on its deadly quiet tone.

The two stared at each other before Arthur bowed his head.

"Release them." Her father commanded. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can."

Arthur bowed his heads once more before leaving.

* * *

Camilla walked into Arthur's room not surprised to find him packing.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Camilla asked as she walked over.

"Get out." Her brother told her. He had never spoken to her in that way before.

"Arthur you heard what father said."

"But that hasn't stopped you before so why should it stop me."

"On a matter this big? One you will regret for the rest of your life?"

"I told you to get out." Arthur said focusing on her.

"Make me." Camilla matched his tone.

"Arthur." Merlin said as he walked into the room. The two siblings broke eye contact turning to look at Merlin.

"Merlin please tell Arthur the mistake he is about to make." Camilla said.

"Both of you just get out." Arthur commanded.

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia" Merlin started to explain but Arthur cut him off.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" Arthur asked.

"I'm your friend." Merlin answered.

"No, Merlin, you're my servant." Camilla could see how much that statement had hurt Merlin.

"No he's not Arthur and you know it." Camilla defended him.

"And you are my little sister you should be doing as I say."

"Is that what you think?"

"You don't know what you're doing." Merlin said. "Sophia's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted."

"He is?" Camilla whispered to herself but Merlin nodded to her. It all made sense now.

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." Sophia said behind them as she and her father walked into the room.

"I know. I won't let that happen." Arthur's voice took on a dream state.

"Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you." Merlin pleaded.

"We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people." Sophia continued.

"Don't listen to her Arthur." Camilla said.

"I saw you. I followed him." Merlin tried to explain. "They're planning to sacrifice you."

"You let your servant talk to your guests this way?" The father asked.

"Only the ones who deserve it." Camilla retorted.

"I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me." Merlin carried on. Camilla could see her brother trying to fight it.

"Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight." Sophia said again.

"Arthur snap out of it." Camilla ordered her brother. She and Merlin had created a barrier between him and the two sorcerers or whatever they were. "She's using you."

"It- it doesn't make sense. We're-we're in love. "Arthur was beginning to get confused.

"No you're not!"

"They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff." Merlin said reaching for one of the staffs. The man pulled away with eyes that glowed red. "Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see? "

The two turn to look at Arthur with hope he may have come round instead the prince turned round to show his equally red eyes.

"I see everything." A voice not belonging to her brother, said.

Camilla lunged towards the staff but the man, Aulfric, was having none of it.

"Na mben sis!" Aulfric said pointing the staff as Camilla. She barely registered what was happening before Merlin pulled her behind him.

Both were knocked back to the wall and the world went black.

* * *

Camilla was vaguely aware of a voice in the distant calling her name.

"Camilla." The latest one was so loud though it woke her with a start.

"Gaius?" Camilla asked looking at the blurry figure in front of her. He could see his mouth moving but she couldn't hear over the ringing.

"What is that ringing?" The princess asked. It slowly faded out so she could think straight. "Gaius Arthur's in trouble."

"It's okay princess he'll be safe." Gaius reassured her. Camilla then turned to look for Merlin but could not find him. She expected him to still be on the floor of Arthur's chamber like herself.

"Gaius where is Merlin?"

"Getting help for Arthur, he woke before you. He wanted to stay to make sure you were alright but I said you would be fine." The poor boy had been concerned the girl was dead but in fact Merlin with his magic, had shielded her from getting most of the spell. Though it left the two knocked out for some time is was still better than them being dead when they should be.

"And rightly so." Camilla said before standing up. Gaius caught her though when she stumbled forward. "I don't suppose you have anything for to be sick in do you?"

"Why-" The question was answered before Gaius had even asked as Camilla dived for the nearest bucket to heave her breakfast into.

* * *

Arthur lay in his bed still unconscious. He had been that way since Merlin had brought him back. Camilla sat on the bed holding his hand while Gaius and Merlin sat next to her but on chairs.

"Thank you Merlin." Camilla finally said breaking the silence. She turned her head so she was looking directly at the man servant. "Though I am not still entirely sure what happened, I know you pushed me out of the way of his spell. I fear if you had not then I would not be breathing."

"Think nothing of it." Merlin shrugged.

"But I will." Camilla gave him a gentle smile which Merlin returned. The two locked eye contact for a few seconds more before the sound of a groan could be heard from the bed. The two heads whipped to look at the prince.

"My head." She heard her brother complain.

"I'll go get him some pain relief." Camilla gave a small laugh. She left the trio alone hoping she could have seen Arthur's face when they told him Merlin had knocked him out.

The three had thought it best to leave out the whole magic element as to not worry her father so Camilla had suggested the perfect cover story. She couldn't wait to hold this over Arthur's head.

* * *

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." Her father said as he stood in front of Arthur. Camilla sat behind him in her chair. Her brother simply turned to Merlin.

"I- I wish he had." Merlin stuttered. "Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot... again."

"This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you."

"But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault. Not- not really." Arthur looked at Merlin. Oh no Arthur was not letting Merlin take the fall for him this time. "Erm, you- you could say it was mine. "

"Could somebody tell me what happened? "

"Well... " Merlin began but was cut off by Uther.

"Someone with a brain."

Arthur went to speak but Camilla was having none of it.

"I had acquired Merlin's services this morning." Camilla said gaining attention from her father. "My maid was busy so I need some help. I saw Merlin and asked if he could. Arthur you see was in bed asleep still after his night in the tavern to help get over Sophia."

Arthur looked at Camilla with a look of disbelief but Camilla merely smiled.

"How does this stop his morning patrols?" Her father asked.

"On his way home he hit his head on a rather large piece of wood." Camilla explained but also letting Arthur know she knew. "I told him to rest this morning and heal. He would have gone to Gaius but didn't want to disturb him in the early hours of the morning."

"Yes but Arthur's manservant should have still informed me." Uther said.

"I did tell him to." Arthur said gaining a glare form Camilla.

"Have you some kind of mental affliction?" Uther asked Merlin.

"Probably." Merlin said shyly.

"I'm looking into it, Sire." Gaius spoke for the first time.

"Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands." Her father said.

"Food shortage." Merlin chuckled for a moment before realising the meaning of her father's words.

* * *

"I'm sorry Merlin I did try." Camilla said as she stood in the physician's chambers that evening.

"I kept them entertained." Merlin shrugged. "And I got out of mucking the stables."

Camilla let out a small laugh when a knock at the door was heard and Morgana walked in. She seemed surprised to see Camilla there.

"Morgana?" Camilla asked.

"I've had some troubled nights." The ward explained holding up the sleeping draft Gaius gave her.

"I prepared another draught for you." Gaius said as he handed to retrieve said draft. "Have the dreams stopped?"

"No, Arthur told me what actually happened by the way." Morgana shook her head. "You must've hit him round the head really hard."

"Yeah. I feel really bad about that."Merlin said sheepishly. He caught Camilla's gaze and the two shared a smirk.

"Here you are." Gaius handed Morgana the bottle. "Remember, every night just before you go to sleep. "

"Thank you, Gaius" Morgana said. The old man placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll walk with you to your chambers Morgana." Camilla said. She gave a slight bow of her head to both Merlin and Gaius before leaving with Morgana.

The two walked in silence until reaching Morgana's room.

"I will see you tomorrow Princess." Morgana said.

"Morgana whatever is troubling you, if it's the dreams? I really don't care." Camilla was blunt. "I assure you no matter what it is I will treat you no differently. I can tell you are not ready to confide in me though so I will just have to wait until you are. See you in the morning Morgana."

Camilla walked away.

Morgana watched her walk away and with a sigh under her breath she knew that Camilla would. She was as bad as Uther on matters like these no matter how much she tried to deny it.


	8. The beginning of the end

**I know two updates in two days. You lucky people though actually making up for the long break. Think I may be getting my 'muse' back so to say.**

**Vex**

* * *

"What would my lady like today?" The stall holder asked Camilla.

"Fresh air." Camilla gave him a smile as she carried on her walk through the lower town watching the city of Camelot carry on around her.

She liked to take these strolls just to enjoy the fresh air and forget about the responsibility of being the King's daughter. Though she was always reminded of the fact when she could make out in the corner of her eye the knight her father had assigned to accompany her on her walk.

Camilla was nudged to the side by a small boy who instantly looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Excuse him my lady." A man, who she believed to be the father as he took the boy's hand, said.

"No harm done." She gave a smile before looking back to the boy. The two were locked in a gaze for a few moments before a knight approached them.

"Your father wishes for you to return Princess." He said to Camilla.

"I hope you have a pleasant day." She said to the pair before nodding to them both and walking away with the knight.

"Why has my father requested my –" Camilla began to say a few moments later but was distracted by the guards shouting

"SEIZE THEM!"

She turned around to see the father and son she had been talking to moments ago, now running from the guards.

"What on earth?" Camilla asked but her knight simply pulled her by the arm and picked up the pace back to the castle.

She reached the steps of the entrance when she pulled away from the knight's grasp.

"I know you are doing your duty but I think I can handle myself from here." Camilla said in a warning tone. She did not like to be handled in that way, it made her feel useless and defenceless. The knight bowed his head and took a step back.

Camilla huffed straightening out her dress. She looked up to catch Merlin's eye who happened to be in the courtyard. His face looked confused as he scanned the courtyard. Camilla's eye brows came together in a silent question but the slam of the courtyard doors made her guard usher her inside.

"Father you wanted me back?" Camilla asked once in the hall. Her father was stood at the other end of the table looking through papers.

"Yes there were druids on the loose, it was not safe for you to be in the lower town." Her father explained not even looking up.

"The man and the boy?"

"Yes." Her father looked up now and saw Camilla looking at the ground. "Did they harm you Camilla?"

"No. They had chance to but they didn't."

"What do you mean they had chance to?" Her father's temper began to grow. "Who was the knight assigned to you? I'll have him punished."

"No father it was a mere casual encounter." Camilla explained. She stepped closer to her father leaning on the chair next to him. "The child bumped into me and the father apologised. I wished them a pleasant day then I came here to your summons."

"You can never trust these magic type Camilla, I thought you understood that?"

"I do." Camilla responded. "But they had chance to hurt me so why didn't they?"

"I don't know the inner workings of sorcerers. Let us just be grateful we caught them in time before they hurt someone else." Her father returned to the paperwork.

"Someone else?"

"A guard was flung by a spell. He stood no chance." Her father answered.

"Father." Arthur walked in at this point.

"Ah Arthur it's time for the execution them." Uther commanded. Arthur walked up to stand opposite Camilla and leaned on the table.

"The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. Is it necessary to execute him?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated."

"The Druids are a peaceful people."

"Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom." Her father took a drink from his goblet before slamming his cup down and walking away. "They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak."

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength." Arthur argued.

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the city." With that the king left the room.

A silence fell between the two siblings.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Camilla asked her brother.

"I know you dislike magic Camilla but he's just a boy. You must agree with me?"

Camilla was silent for a few moments avoiding Arthur's eyes that were rooted to her.

"Father will be expecting us." Camilla said avoiding his question. She left her brother in the room who simply watched her walk away with a look of disbelief. He shortly followed though not looking forward to the execution they had to witness.

* * *

"Keep searching until you find him." Her father said as Arthur walked out of the room. The siblings crossed paths and merely looked at each other.

The exchange was silent before they went their separate ways and Camilla walked into the hall to see her father and Morgana eating.

"Ah Camilla glad you could join us." She walked into the room so she stood behind Morgana's chair. The ward sent a small smile to the princess which Camilla reciprocated. "I hope you are hungry?"

"I am not father in fact I have come to merely wish a good sleep and I intend to retire myself." Camilla said.

"Is everything alright Camilla?" Her father asked with a concern look as he took another drink from his goblet. When she didn't answer his question he carried on talking. "You're still not thinking about that druid boy?" Camilla avoided his eye contact. "Camilla rest assured he will be found. Your brother is looking for him as we speak. He will not harm you."

"That's not what I'm concerned about." Camilla muttered under her breath. Her father didn't hear it but Morgana did. She looked up though and addressed her father. "You are right. Forgive my lack of good company but I am tired so I think it best I retire anyway."

"Very well we will see you in the morning." Uther said.

Camilla looked at Morgana and the two seemed to share a silent conversation before Camilla walked out of the room to her chambers.

* * *

Camilla was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She looked towards it but let Edith answer it.

"My lord." She curtsied when she opened the door and Camilla knew it was her brother.

"Edith is my sister there?"

"She is." Edith stepped to the side to allow Arthur access. She then left the room with the laundry.

"Camilla you did not join us for dinner yesterday or breakfast this morning."

"Ate by myself." Camilla shrugged as she left her seat by the window and made her way to Arthur. "I'm guessing this isn't a social call by the fact you have guards with you."

"Afraid not. I have to search the entire castle for the druid boy. I did not find him yesterday so am now searching the royal chambers in the very unlikely case."

"You think I may be hiding him in here?" Camilla asked. Her brother gave a sheepish look. "If you must." Camilla granted the guards access while she returned to her seat at the window.

Arthur left the guards to their work while he went to go talk to his sister.

"What's troubling you Camilla?" He asked. He leaned on to the wall, his arms crossed over his chest while is body faced Camilla.

"The boy had a chance to hurt me but he didn't." Camilla told him. "Why?"

"Because they only came to Camelot to collect supplies. They never meant any harm." Arthur explained.

Camilla nodded her head but took comfort in the gentle hand Arthur placed on her shoulder.

"There is nothing here sire." A guard reported.

"As I expected." Arthur said before ordering the guards on to the next room. "You know you're a lot more co operative than Morgana."

"What do you mean?" Camilla asked curious.

"She made a joke about how he's behind her curtain and wouldn't let me search the room yesterday." Arthur answered as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Where is he?" Camilla asked as soon as Morgana opened the door.

"Where is who?" Morgana asked.

"The druid boy." Camilla explained as she walked into Morgana's chambers.

Morgana shut the door behind her but refused to back down. Camilla looked at Gwen who stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Camilla why on earth do you think I have the druid boy with me? I am the King's ward." Morgana laughed at the accusation.

"And the only person who didn't let Arthur search their room. In fact you joked about it." Camilla said her eye being drawn to the red curtain at the back. Morgana saw this too.

"I'm sure your father would love to hear this."

"Won't work on me Morgana and you know it." Camilla said before she walked all the way over and threw the curtain back. She wasn't surprised to find the little boy lying there. She was surprised though to find Merlin. "Merlin?"

"Morning princess." He gave her a smile before standing up. He looked at Morgana. "I'll go get Gaius. Hopefully he won't kill me."

"No need I can mend his cut." Camilla eye's had been drawn to the injury the boy had. She had assumed that was why Gaius was needed and Merlin's comment meant that the older man didn't know about the boy.

"Camilla?" Morgana asked.

"Merlin I'll give you a list of supplies that I need. Gwen go fetch me some water would you. We need to keep his fever down." Camilla said as she knelt by the boy's side and touched his forehead.

She gave her list to Merlin and he left with Gwen. The only sound in the room was the boy's heavy breathing.

"What are you helping him?" Morgana asked. "You hate magic as much as Uther."

"Is that why you didn't tell me in the first place?" Camilla asked slightly hurt at the ward's lack of faith in her. She looked over her shoulder to see Morgana had understood her hurt. "He is a child in need of medical attention. I will give him that but afterwards I will have no part in his fate."

"I can ask nothing more." Morgana nodded though inside there was a part of her, not even consciously, that was a little disgusted by Camilla's decision.

"Get some rest Morgana. It looks like you need it." Morgana took her advice knowing the boy was in safe hands now with Camilla looking after him.

Gwen shortly returned with her water but she had errands to run. Camilla didn't get in her way.

Merlin returned a short time after that. He knelt by Camilla's side and aided her while she worked.

"I'm sure Morgana's already asked this-" Merlin began to ask but Camilla cut him off.

"But why am I helping him?" Camilla finished. Merlin nodded. "I met him with his father on the day they were found. They had a chance to hurt me but they didn't. I feel this is a way to repay them"

"You have a chance to turn him in but instead decide to help." Merlin summarised.

"Exactly." Camilla said. The two worked in silence once more before Camilla broke it. "There's a secret door in the armoury. It leads to the lower town."

"What?"

"I used it as a child when my father wouldn't let me go out and play. Arthur has the key." Camilla explained. "If you're going to get this boy out of Camelot you need to do so in a way that's not guarded."

"Thank you." Merlin smiled at her.

"Don't thank me yet. Let's get this boy healthy first so you can at least attempt to get him out. Be careful when you do it though. If found my father will have your head."

"I'll try."

"Well we know one thing Merlin." Camilla said as she finished her work.

"What?"

"You're no physician." Camilla said causing the two to share a laugh. Camilla stood up and Merlin copied her. "Keep his fever down and if he gets worse come and get me straight away."

"Yes Camilla." Merlin gave her a nod before Camilla left the room. The boy not even aware of the help he had just received. The help that had just saved his life.

* * *

Camilla kept her head down like Arthur as Morgana was shouted out by Uther. The pair had been caught and now the boy faced execution.

"What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" Morgana asked as she went for Uther's arm. Her father quickly spun round and pined her by the throat to the back of his chair. Camilla felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Enough! I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you've done." Uther roared before leaving the room. Arthur quickly followed him but Camilla rushed to Morgana's side.

"Are you hurt?" She asked first.

"Only in pride." Morgana said shaking her off.

"That was uncalled for by him-"

"Save me the sympathy Camilla." Morgana snapped. "Where were you when I was defending the boy? You could have helped him out of the city but because your father's brainwashing of you, you have condemned a boy to his death."

Morgana sent a look of disgust at Camilla before exiting the room.

Camilla stood in shock for a few moments before leaving the room herself.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised you took this tunnel?"

"Camilla what are you doing?" Arthur asked shocked that she had just appeared. He sheathed his sword again.

"I knew you would come here with the boy." Camilla said as she nodded towards the child. The bars to the world of freedom were there but Merlin was not insight. "Arthur go take care of the guards. Say you've already searched down here. I'll stay with the boy and make sure he is safe."

"Camilla?"

"The guards will listen to you now go!" Camilla physically pushed Arthur in the direction of the guards hoping he could spare them some time. She looked down at the young boy and took his hand. "Don't worry. Merlin will be here."

The two waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Come on Merlin." Camilla whispered to herself.

She could hear the guards approaching and Camilla pulled the sword she had strapped to her side, from its holder.

"Arth—Camilla?" Merlin's voice behind caused the pair to spin.

"Where the hell have you been?" Camilla asked.

"Trouble getting out the castle. Where's Arthur?"

"Getting us more time. Now get this grate off." Merlin nodded his head and soon Camilla and the boy were seated on Arthur's horse. She would have preferred her own but she would have to make due. "Tell my father I've gone on a pilgrimage to my mother's grave. He knows I've been acting old lately so it will make sense. Now go otherwise they'll execute you in his place."

"Princess?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Be safe."

Camilla gave him a smile before kicking her horse.

The two rode in silence, the boy still yet to say a word to her.

Time passed and soon the sun could be seen in rising in the east. They came to the meeting place and Camilla leapt off the horse grateful she had worn her riding gear.

She helped the boy off the saddle, their hands remained entwined as they walked to meet the trio waiting for them. Once they reached them the boy let go of Camilla's hand and walked over to them

"We are forever indebted to you, Camilla Pendragon, for returning the boy to us." The middle one said.

"I was not the only to help and am by far the least worthy of your thanks." Camilla said. "You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you though."

"We will tell no one. You have my word."

"Thank you." The group turned to leave but Camilla was curious. "Wait, I don't even know your name! At least tell me your name."

"It's all right." The elder said to the boy.

"My name is Mordred." He finally revealed.

"I wish you well Mordred." Camilla said. The boy gave her a small smile before the group left.

* * *

"Come in." Camilla said as she stood up from her place at the window. She had returned this morning after actually going to her mother's grave once Mordred was with his people. Her father was not happy but he didn't suspect anything of her. Arthur was not happy that she had left without guards, a fact Uther did not know, but said nothing more on the matter.

"I've come to apologise." Morgana said as she entered the room.

"What for?"

"I was rude to you and I know how your views are different than mine."

"Still doesn't mean I should have let a young boy get killed for something he's never done." Camilla shrugged.

"Has this changed your mind about magic then?"

"No." Camilla admitted and she could physical see Morgana's disappointment. "But I am re-evaluating it."

At this Morgana did look up and hope could be seen in her eyes.

"I was about to have lunch, would you care to join me?" Camilla asked.

"I would love to." Morgana answered with a genuine smile.


	9. Excalibur

**Bit of a short one this one. Never really liked the episode. Looking forward to writing the next one though :) **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, always motivates.**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Vex**

* * *

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." Her father placed the crown on Arthur's head and Camilla applauded with the rest of the room. She was actually one of the loudest. Her face was lit up with pride in her brother. She smiled happily enjoying the moment not even remembering how uncomfortable her crown could be after a while.

The happiness was short lived though as a black knight burst through the window.

The knights of Camelot had their swords drawn and took steps forward. Many in front of her in case the stranger posed a threat which was likely.

Time seemed to stretch as the stranger rode his horse and the room was thrown into panic. People ran from where they were standing hoping to find guards to hide behind.

When the knight finally reached them Camilla could make out the scratches on his helmet showing his experience. He dropped his gauntlet to the floor right in front of Arthur.

Her brother noticed it was for him so sheathed his sword and went to pick it up. Camilla, if she had been near enough, would have tried to stop but a younger knight got there first.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge" The young knight said.

The knight looked at him as if unbelieving Arthur had not taken his challenge. "Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death. "

With that he left the room in stunned silence.

Arthur turned to his knights and began to issue orders. The rest of the guests started to leave, her father took no notice. He was lost in a world of thought.

"Merlin." Arthur called his servant over. "Escort Camilla back to her chambers and Sir Kay you do the same for Morgana."

"I don't need a babysitter I'm not helpless." Camilla told her brother while Morgana had already left.

"Why do you think I've given you Merlin? You're more likely to fight them off than he is." Arthur told her. Merlin looked slightly offended but the prince didn't pay him attention. "So as long as you are not by yourself that's all I care about."

Camilla rolled her eyes but succumbed to his request. She did have to admit a male presence was comforting even if it was just Merlin. Arthur would be using all the knights he could restoring safety and because he knew she could defend herself, he gave her someone just to be extra careful.

The two walked out and began the short walk back to Camilla's room.

"Do you know who that was?" Merlin asked unable to hide his curiosity.

"No idea" Camilla told him.

"You don't recognise the symbol?"

"Not at all. Believe me Merlin if I had met that Knight before I would have remembered." Camilla said.

The chatted ideally for the rest of the walk which Camilla was grateful for. She could just talk with Merlin and when she did, she enjoyed their conversations. The company was nice also after the events of the evening. She didn't want to admit it but the Knight had sacred her. There was something about him that she didn't like.

As if his purpose was to kill and nothing more.

When they reached her door the two went solemn. The night's event catching up on them.

"Do you think Owain can win?" Merlin asked.

"I hope so." Camilla said. "He picked up the gauntlet though Merlin. He knew what the challenge entailed yet did so willingly."

"But a fight to the death? Can't Arthur do anything?"

"No Owain must fight, it's the Knight's code." Camilla said sadly. Merlin nodded as if defeated. She placed a hand on his arm. "Merlin he hasn't lost yet."

"You saw that knight." Merlin argued.

"I did but appearances are not always what they seem." Camilla gave him a small smile which he returned. "We will just have to wait until tomorrow."

* * *

"One well aimed blow!" Her brother shouted at the young knight. Camilla was on the edge of his seat hoping beyond hope that Owain could do it.

There was a pause in the battle and Camilla could see Merlin cheering but then he stopped. The black Knight kept advancing beating Owain's shield even more ferocity. The young man was on the floor, the black Knight's sword was raised.

Camilla closed her eyes and looked away not wanting to see the death. She heard the sound of the sword piercing his stomach.

When Camilla turned back round she could see Morgana's token of luck floating across the battle ground.

"Who will take up my challenge?" The raspy voice asked as he threw his gauntlet to the ground again. Arthur made a leap for it but thankfully their father stopped him.

"I, Sir Pellinor, take the challenge." Another Knight leapt the barrier and picked up the armour. Camilla felt her stomach twist as the black Knight sent one look back at her father before leaving the arena.

* * *

"Camilla?" Arthur asked surprised when he walked back into his chambers. He didn't expect to see his little sister stood by his window waiting for him.

"Arthur don't be mad at father he did the right thing." Camilla said when she turned around.

"If that's what you've come to talk about—" Arthur said with a small laugh before starting to take his armour off. Merlin was shortly behind him helping him with the task.

"It is exactly what I've come to talk about." Camilla said stepping forward. "Arthur you are the crowned prince of Camelot. You saw how that Knight was out there today. I understand you want to govern by leading and I expect nothing less from you but be sensible. You can study his manoeuvres, give yourself a fighting chance if you wait."

"And while I wait good men will die." Arthur said, his armour was finally off so he turned around to face her. His hands went on his hips. "I will not stand by and watch my men sacrifice themselves because I wish to wait."

"They know what the challenge ensures and are prepared to do so. If they weren't they would not pick the gauntlet up." Arthur shook his head at her in disbelief. "How would you feel if I picked up the next one?"

"You can't-"

"I can actually. I have trained as a knight so can fight therefore I am more than competent in the arena. And as of noble blood I can be classed as a Knight. Either way I am still eligible to pick it up." Camilla said defiantly.

"You wouldn't dare." Arthur warned.

"Try me."

"You would lose. He's still unpredictable."

"Not if I study his technique."

"I won't allow it."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE TO STAND BY AND WATCH YOU DIE!" Arthur shouted finally reaching the climax of their argument. The two remained silent for a few moments as Camilla let her brother calm down.

"Now you know how me and father feel." Camilla said quietly. Arthur avoided her eye contact. "Maybe Pellinor will achieve success tomorrow and we can go back to our lives but if he doesn't promise me you will not pick up that gauntlet."

"I make no such promises."

Camilla huffed as she stormed out of the room infuriated at her brother.

* * *

"Come on Pellinor." Camilla whispered under her breath as the Knights fought.

There!

He had got him, the crowd were cheering but then they went quiet. Why had the black Knight not fallen to the floor?

In his shock Pellinor became distracted and was struck down.

Camilla was confused and so didn't react in time when Arthur threw his gauntlet to the floor.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." Her brother's voice rang in the silence.

"So be it."

"Single combat, noon tomorrow."

The stranger just looked at her brother before leaving the city once more.

Arthur what have you done?

* * *

Arthur walked into his chambers not at all surprised to find Camilla there.

"I never picked up his gauntlet." Arthur said as he walked in.

"Do you see me laughing Arthur?" Camilla said.

"I couldn't let—"

"You will die."

"Thanks for the faith in me Camilla." Arthur said sarcastically.

"You saw today what happened. Sir Pellinor struck a fatal blow yet the man did not fall. He didn't even flinch or feel any pain. You cannot tell me that does not seem suspicious to you?"

"What would you have me do? Huh?" Arthur asked in a slightly raised voice. Camilla remained silent. "Whatever this man came for he's been after a fight with me from the start. Time I give him one."

"With you?" Camilla asked slightly confused.

"Yes me." Arthur said annoyed at her not listening. "What's wrong now?"

"I have to go see father."

Camilla left a confused Arthur behind as she left.

* * *

"Enter." The voice commanded and Camilla walked into the hall to see her father stood in shock. The candles were out emphasising the lateness of the hour. She had spent all day in the archives. "Camilla?"

"The Knight is here for you isn't he?" Her father looked down. "Everyone thinks it to be Arthur the reason he came here but it's for you. Is it really him?"

"Who?"

"Sir Tristan." Camilla answered. "I went to the archives today. I wasn't looking in the right place the past two days but once I knew he was here for you I found him. Can it really be him?"

"The dead cannot come back to life." Uther said not surprised that his daughter had found out but he was still annoyed that she had.

"Shall we check his grave then to prove he is still there?" Her father remained silent. "Father Arthur will die tomorrow. He can't kill the dead no matter how many blows he lands."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Her father roared straightening up. Camilla took a step back in reaction. "He won't listen to me."

"She was here wasn't she?" Camilla had never seen him shaken up like this before. Her father nodded his head. The two were silent for a moment before Camilla spoke. "There must be something we can do?"

"Not we." Uther said looking up. "But I can." He left Camilla then and she was left wondering what was going through his mind.

* * *

"Father?" Camilla walked into his chambers to see him in his chainmail. "I did not have this in mind."

"I cannot let Arthur-" Her father said as walked over to her.

"I know but I don't want you to die either." Camilla said trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. She looked to the cloth in her hand. "I had intended to give this to Arthur for luck."

"Then I shall wear it today with pride." Her father said taking it from her and attaching it to his arm. Camilla hugged him then. "Look after your brother and Morgana."

"I will." Camilla said as she stepped back. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her up and down.

"You look just like your mother." Uther commented before leaving the room. Though he had never truly loved her mother he had always loved Camilla.

Camilla watched him go before making her way out to the arena. She would be the acting royalty as Arthur was sleeping and her father fighting. Her head felt heavy with the crown she wore as she took her place in the throne in the middle. She could see Morgana give her confused looks but she ignored them.

The black Knight stood in the centre waiting for his opponent not even moving an inch.

Her father finally came out and approached Tristan.

"Who can have what you came for." He said as a servant took off his cape. "The father not the son."

He placed his helmet on his head while Camilla stood up.

"Uther Pendragon has taken Arthur Pendragon's place. The fight is single combat and to the death." Camilla nodded her head to the drummer who signalled the fight to begin.

Camilla took her seat again but was barley seated as she sat right on the edge.

Her father was still quick and agile. He had a new sword Camilla recognised as well. He was strong and was putting up a good fight but the Black Knight was not relenting. Her father managed to get a hit in though and his helmet was knocked off.

The hideous skull underneath was revealed and there was no doubt anymore that this was Tristan back from the dead. He screamed in fury at her father before he went back to fighting.

Uther was knocked to the ground and his sword lost from his grasp. Camilla was stood at this point leaning forward scared for her father. The creature was becoming more and more demented by the second. He swung so hard his sword cut into Uther's shield and a gasp escaped Camilla's lips.

When the sword was stuck Uther kicked the thing away and with the time gained he picked up his sword and went for the kill. Camilla could only hope it would at least hurt the beast in some way.

She did not expect for it to burst into flames.

The crowd was stunned until the King stood up and took off his helmet. The arena erupted into applause and cheers at their king.

* * *

"I hope your back isn't too sore." Camilla said with a smile as she, her father and her brother sat down for dinner. Morgana had retired early saying she had a headache but Camilla didn't mind. It had been a while since it had just been the three of them.

"You need better footwork to stay on your feet." Arthur joked with a smile.

"I still held my own." Uther said for the first in a long time happy to smile and joke with his children.

"I don't know." Camilla said with a shrug. "I reckon he nearly had you beat."

"But he didn't." Uther said taking a drink from his goblet.

"You're right. I actually think you would give Arthur a run for his money." Camilla told them.

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration." Arthur scoffed.

"You're right Arthur." Her father said. "You still has a few more years yet before you can give me a run for my money."

Camilla laughed out loud before smiling into her drink as she took a sip. Her brother and father were already in a debate now that could last the whole meal but Camilla didn't mind.

It was the most pleasant meal she had had with her family in a long time.


	10. The Moment of Truth

**Hate to start on a negative put to the guest, who I can't address in a PM, who said:**

'**Why have an OC as Uther's daughter when he already has Morgana? It's just stupid'**

**If you are reading this may I just say I laughed out loud at your comment. Really? Do you even watch Merlin?**

**Uther never claimed Morgana as his daughter as she was from an affair so he technically doesn't 'already have Morgana'**

**It's called a OC for a reason otherwise I would have chosen a character from the programme. The whole point of them is that they are original and unique to the story and author. Camilla is a character I came up with and I believe makes perfect sense in my opinion hence why I am writing a story about her.**

**If you think it's that stupid why bother writing that review in the first place and go ready a different fanfiction with a OC you agree with. **

**If you don't like her fair enough but to just say she's stupid is rude and I cannot stand rude people. I accept people won't like my story and if that's the case I expect a review that has ****constructive criticisms**** not a small minded person who has no manners. **

**It's called fanfiction deal with it!**

**Anyway on a note for the rest of you, thank you for reading, sorry about the rant.**

**Will is a little OOC but I've been looking forward to this chapter for some time. **

**Enjoy and thank you for the reviews, big chapter for you this one :)**

**Vex**

* * *

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children." The woman pleaded with the King. "Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help."

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom." Her father stated. She stood off to the right of him slightly down the steps. Camilla did not stand right behind his chair like her brother and she was the opposite side to Morgana. Edith stood at her side. "Your safety is his responsibility."

"We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope."

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth." Her father did mean it but Camilla could tell there was a but coming.

"You'll help us?"

"I wish I could."

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Her brother asked.

"Resources are not the problem." Uther replied.

"Then what is?" Camilla asked.

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir." Her father shot her a look annoyed that she did not know it. "For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war."

At this point the woman, who was Merlin's mother, dropped to her knees.

"I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please." She pleaded once more.

"The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making." Her father's voice turned into his commanding voice used when emanating the true power of a King. "I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

Sending a glare to her father, Morgana walked over and helped Hunith off the floor and escorted her out.

The audience with the King was finished and everyone trickled away. Camilla and Arthur though went to their father.

"There must be something we can do." Arthur asked. Camilla knew he wanted to help people no matter where they came from.

"I have already given my decision." Uther said walking away.

"It does not have to be a whole army and if what the woman says is true, Cenred will never even know you have been there." Camilla argued.

"Enough." Uther turned around to face his children. "I have said no and I will hear no more about it. Remember who the King of Camelot is."

He then left the siblings in silence.

He may have made his decision but Camilla was yet to make hers.

* * *

The two walked through the lower town to Gwen's house. They were both in their riding gear as to not draw suspicion to what their plans were. They would get their swords off Gwen once riding.

"How long do you reckon Uther will rant about this once we get back?" Morgana asked with a smile on her face.

"Well the most so far is 15 minutes in one go but I reckon he could stretch to 20." Camilla said with a smile of her own.

The two reached Gwen's house and could hear Merlin and Gwen talking inside.

"I won't be able to carry all that." They could hear Merlin say and Morgana and Camilla stepped into the room. His eyes widened at the sight of them and in their attire.

"You won't have to. We're coming with you." Morgana said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked confused.

"You're going to need all the help you can get." Gwen explained. "I can mend armour and sharpen swords."

"Me and Camilla know how to fight." Morgana said.

"And I'm also a physician and as we've already establish Merlin you are not." Camilla said with a smirk which Merlin returned, shortly before he realised what they were actually saying.

"But y-y- you can't. I mean, why would you?" He asked.

"If it was the other way around, you'd help us." Gwen told him and she was right. "You already have. You saved my life."

"And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot." Morgana explained. "We owe it to you. Both of us."

Merlin looked at Camilla trying to think what on Earth he had done that would warrant the Princess of Camelot to help him.

"It's my duty as a princess to help others." Camilla said. "But most importantly Merlin, you're my friend."

Merlin then did that laugh kind of smile he did which always puts a smile on Camilla's face. It was silent for a moment before Morgana broke it.

"Camilla and I will go prepare the horses." Morgana said pulling on Camilla's arm and the two left the house. Once they were walking Morgana couldn't help but ask. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Camilla asked confused.

" 'You're my friend.'" Morgana said doing an impression of Camilla.

"I do not sound like that." Camilla said shrugging it off.

"But it's what you said."

"So because I have a friend you think that's strange?"

"No I think it's strange because that friend is Merlin and seemed more than a friend to me." Morgana teased.

Camilla simply rolled her eyes at the older girl as they had reached the horses and they began to prepare their trip to Ealdor.

* * *

Camilla woke up not expecting to see her brother sat by the fire keeping watch. He was drawing something with his sword on the ground but became suspicious when he could feel eyes on him. I took him a moment before he looked down to see Camilla lying there looking up at him.

"Good morning." Camilla said as she stood up and went to sit by his side. "I don't remember leaving Camelot with you?"

"You are in trouble." Was all her brother said not even smiling.

"Father believes me and Morgana on a trip to Olaf's kingdom to visit his daughter." Camilla shrugged.

"With me."

"Oh."

"Camilla you left without any guards." Arthur said annoyed and frustrated. "I don't know how you managed to fool father into thinking you had taken knights with you but for god sake Camilla there could have been bandits."

"Me and Morgana can defend ourselves." Camilla argued.

"You're not listening to what I'm saying." Arthur said. "You are the Princess of Camelot. There are a lot of people out there who would see you dead or use you as a bargaining chip." She looked to the floor. "More importantly you're my little sister and I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you."

"Is that why you're here then?" Camilla asked still looking at the floor. "To look after me?"

"Partly." Arthur admitted. "But mainly because people need my help. I want to help people no matter where they come from. We shouldn't have to turn people away like we did with Hunith when they're in need."

"Which is why you will make a good King." Camilla said with a smile. Arthur had looked away while speaking but now turned to look at her. The two shared a small smile before the sound of the others waking could be heard.

Soon they were back on their horses riding to Ealdor.

* * *

Arthur engaged in battle with a large man who wore a black cloth over his head. Camilla leapt off her horse and unsheathed her sword watching for anyone who posed a threat. She could seem Merlin battling with someone out of the corner of her eye but he dropped his sword which left him open for Merlin.

Knowing he was safe Camilla turned to watch Arthur defeat his challenge but he didn't pay attention to the man running at him from behind.

Camilla ran forward and blocked his sword from swinging down and killing Arthur. She swung it round to making it defenceless by his side. Camilla went for a swipe but the blindfolded man blocked it. He was weak though in his wrists meaning she easily overpower him and swung his sword to the side again leaving his body opening. Once more she sliced her sword across his stomach and the man fell to the ground.

"You were always bad at covering your back. Made it easier to beat you." Camilla said sending a smile Arthur's way.

"That happened once." Arthur said as she walked away, offended. "And I let you win."

"You'll pay for this with your lives!" Kanen, Camilla presumed, shouted as he mounted his horse and his gang rode away. "All of you!"

"Are you hurt?" Arthur asked turning to Camilla and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No but some of these people are. I'll find a place to start treating them." Camilla said. Her brother gave a nod agreeing with what she said. She knew though he would want to talk to the villagers first and she was right.

"Merlin, gather the villagers I need to talk to them." Arthur called over to Merlin in the middle of his conversation.

"Yeah in a minute, I'm just talking." Merlin replied.

"Now Merlin." Her brother commanded. "There isn't much time."

* * *

The villagers shouted showing their approval of Arthur and his plan. They didn't seem to care about this Will that had been so rude to her brother.

Arthur then walked into the crowd meeting the people he was going to help. He looked like a natural born leader - he was a natural born leader Camilla thought. The way he had just inspired these people was a completely different method to her father. Camilla knew Arthur was going to make a great King.

"I'm going to get Merlin ask where I can get some herbs." Camilla leaned over and told Morgana. The ward nodded her head at Camilla with a small smile.

"Merlin?" Camilla called into the house, knocking on the door. She had watched the pair walk in here.

"Camilla." Merlin said meaning she could come in. The two were stood opposites sides of a table in the middle looking in the middle of a very heated conversation. On a dummy was chainmail with the symbol of Cenred on the overall tunic.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked taking a step into the room.

"Not at all." Merlin said sending look to his friend.

"I was just wondering Merlin where I can find some herbs. Some of these people look like they need some help before we even started." Camilla told him.

"What are you a physician?" Will asked indignantly. Merlin opened his mouth to tell his friend to be quiet but didn't get a chance to.

"Yes I am actually." Camilla said. "You suffer from what we call big headedness. I'm afraid we're still yet to find a cure."

Camilla crossed her arms over her chest and sent a sweet little smile to Will. Merlin gave a short burst of laughter while Will looked shocked.

"Will this is the princess Camilla and Camilla this is my friend Will." Merlin introduced the two.

"I thought Princesses were the first to hide behind their guards?" Will asked taking a step forward.

"Not this one." Camilla told him. "Merlin sorry I really need those herbs."

"Oh don't worry Will can show you." Merlin said.

"Merlin—" Will warned but Merlin took no notice.

"Will knows the forest area like the back of his hand. Tell him what you need and he'll help you find it." Merlin said patting Will on the back. He then leaned in close to Will's ear. "Be nice."

Merlin then left the two alone and an awkward silence followed.

"Follow me." Will than began to walk not even checking if Camilla was following.

The two walked in silence into the trees until Will eventually turned around.

"I'm only helping you because we need a physician otherwise I would say go back to Camelot because we don't need you." Will said straight away. "You've made it worse for the rest of us."

"You said." Camilla reminded him. "I saw the show. Are you always that rude?"

"I am to pompous idiots."

"I can see why you and Merlin are friends now." Camilla said shaking her head.

"What?"

"They were the exact words used to describe Arthur by Merlin when they first met." Camilla explained. "Look I know my brother is a little...okay very arrogant but when it comes to fighting he knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah when he's defending his own backside to protect his throne and his father—"

"And his people." Camilla interrupted. "Why isn't Cenred here?"

"He doesn't care about us." Will shrugged.

"So why is Arthur here?" Will remained silent. "We have risked a war between our kingdoms for this village. If Cenred were to find out me or Arthur have crossed into his land without permission and are fighting then it is enough to break the treaty."

"So why did you come?"

"Because people need are help." The answer was short and true. The two returned to silence once more before Camilla broke it a few moments later. "Can we just forget who I am but remember why I'm here? Right where is a good supply of Rosemary?"

* * *

"1...2...3...4!" The sound of Arthur's routine echoed through the village but Camilla was focused on the child in front of her, the anxious mother stood behind her.

"And you've been very brave." Camilla said putting her hand on the small child's cheek. "That was a very nasty cut but I believe you strong enough to overcome it, do you?" The child nodded his head. "Good now go join your friends." She nodded her head towards the door and the child was gone. The mother came over to Camilla.

"Thank you. We can give—"

"No money." Camilla said with a smile as the woman put her hand out with a single gold coin in her palm. Camilla rolled her hand back up and secretly put 2 more gold coins in her hand. She gave the woman a small bottle, one of the many she had spent yesterday making. "I've cleaned the cut and bandaged it to stop infections. This should help with any pain he might feel but only in small doses, one in the evening and one in the morning."

The woman nodded her head gratefully before walking away. Camilla sighed resting back on the chair she had. She had set up in Hunith's house and was enjoying the peace and quiet for a moment.

She knew she had to try and convince Arthur to get the woman fight. She could see Morgana and Gwen about to make their pitch as numbers just weren't big enough. Arthur would say no of course, some rubbish about how it's too dangerous.

"Do you need any more herbs?" The voice of Will came from the door. Camilla looked up and automatically her lips spread into a smile. After their initial awkward start yesterday the two had actually gotten on really well.

"Not at the moment thank you." Camilla said. Will nodded his head before walking into the room and sitting down at the chair Camilla had for patients.

"What does Merlin do exactly?" Will asked. "In Camelot."

"Well he's Arthur's manservant so he'll do anything my brother needs."

"Does he treat Merlin fairly?"

"Yes. The two have a relationship I have never seen Arthur have with any other of his manservants." Camilla commented. "It's a good thing."

"Good."

"You shouldn't be angry at him leaving."

"What makes you think that?"

"Hunith told me." Camilla answered. Will scoffed but Camilla leaned forward in her chair and placed her hand on Will's knee. "Will Merlin has built himself a fantastic life in Camelot. You should be happy for him."

Will looked towards her hand then back up to Camilla's face. She didn't realise how close she had got to him but their faces were now just inches apart.

"Arthur needs Merlin." Camilla whispered against Will's lips.

Time slowed down as both subconsciously moved their lips towards the other. The day spent together yesterday had seem to spark something in the two of them but neither were exactly sure what.

"Camilla-" Morgana's voice came through the door and the two automatically jumped apart. When Morgana did walk in and see the scene she knew something had happened. Both avoided her eye contact and Camilla had turned a bright red. "Maybe I should-"

"No." Camilla said a little too quickly. "Will was just asking if I needed any more supplies but I don't so he's going."

Will nodded and then walked but not without a quick glance back to Camilla.

"Wasn't that the boy who shouted at Arthur yesterday?" Morgana asked stepping into the room.

"It was." Camilla said as she turned to pack up her things.

"And didn't you two spend the day together yesterday?"

"We did."Camilla said knowing where Morgana was going. "Morgana you wanted something?"

"Please help us convince your brother that we should be allowed to fight also." Morgana said but not without a knowing grin on her face.

"I will try now if you'll excuse me I said I would check on the child who cannot move out of their bed." Camilla brushed past Morgana hoping the burning in her cheeks wasn't too obvious.

* * *

Camilla left the house of the sick child the next day after she went to check up on them. As she walked back to Hunith's Will appeared.

"Good morning Will." Camilla said with a smile.

"Good morning Camilla." Will replied with a half smile. "I wanted to-"

Whatever he wanted to do was cut off by the screaming and the sound of a horse.

Camilla turned to see Mathew thrown over his horse that rode back into the village. Camilla rushed forward at the same time as her brother and some men appeared from Hunith's house.

"Get him down from there." Arthur commanded. Some men rushed forward and helped Mathew on to the floor.

Camilla pushed through and knelt down just checking beyond hope that there may be some pulse.

There wasn't.

She looked up Arthur and shook her head. She then leaned over and tore off the note on his back.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked.

"Make the most of this day, it will be your last." Camilla read out loud and standing up.

"Matthew! No! No! No!" A woman from the back shouted as she pushed her way through. Camilla had to look away for the woman was sure to be his wife and the grief she must have felt was unimaginable.

"You did this!" Will shouted coming forward. He pointed his finger at Arthur. "Look what you've done! You've killed him!"

"It wasn't his fault."Merlin defended Arthur.

"If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!"

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!" Her brother shouted back.

"You're sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realise this a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered."

* * *

"So you're just going to run away?" Camilla asked once she found Will in the woods collect supplies for his journey.

"Pretty much." Will said continuing his search for whatever he was looking for.

"You're going to leave your friends—"

"Yeah my friends not yours." Will shouted and looked back up to her.

"So why am I the one staying?"

"Look Merlin's already said this speech with me even though he has no right to. Now I expect you want to say something hypocritical to me also."

"Hypocritical?"

"You don't have friends, you have subjects."

The two were silent for a moment but locked eye contact.

"If that's what you believe but I have a family."

"I have-"

"No you don't." Camilla told him. "Family is when you protect them no matter what. Even if it means your own life."

"Merlin left his family." Will argued.

"Have you ever wonder why? Maybe he was protecting his family by leaving? I know he sends a little money to Hunith when he can to help her." Camilla said.

"Come with me. I'll take you back to Camelot, you'll be safe there." Will said.

Camilla simply shook her head and walked away.

* * *

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" Gwen argued at the meeting that night. The woman took a step forward to show Arthur their determination, Camilla being one of them.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice." With that Camilla knew they had won. "I'd be honoured to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us."

Camilla looked up at this point and looked at Will who was stood in the corner sulking, waiting to leave in the morning.

"Look around. In this circle, we're all equals." Arthur continued. "You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!"

"For Ealdor!" The room began to chant. Camilla looked at her brother smiling at him with pride. She then only glimpsed Will walking away.

* * *

Camilla watched and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Now!

She began to rub the flints together but she couldn't get them to spark.

"Come on." Camilla began to panic but she couldn't get a fire going.

She heard the sounds of horses approaching her before Merlin appeared.

"Give me the flints." He told her. Camilla handed them over willing and moved out of his way unsheathing her sword if anyone came at them.

Merlin got the fire started and the horses were scared. Everything was back on track.

"NOW!" The sound of her brother's signal meant all hell broke loss.

Camilla ran into the battle quickly becoming engaged with one bandit then two were on her at the same time.

She blocked one's sword coming down on her. She swung his sword to the side then sliced at his stomach. The next went straight for the kill but Camilla managed to duck out of his way and slice straight across his belly with a fatal blow.

Camilla carried on through the battlefield jabbing and slicing her way through the enemy. She became vulnerable on her back though for a second too long and a bandit went in for the kill.

Arthur jumped in though blocking the jab and killing the man.

"You need to learn to watch your back." Arthur commented quickly to Camilla.

"Duck." She told him and he did. She swung and killed the man who was about to stab her brother. Arthur stood back up to face her. "That's 2-1 to me."

The two then worked back to back for a while before they both were forced in different directions.

Camilla wasn't blind to see the amount of villagers dying so she tried her best to focus on saving them but there was only so much on person could do.

Her sword was locked with another but the man was physically stronger. He pushed her back and she stumbled into another. The other swung round and Camilla had good enough reactions to duck. The sword though killed the bandit pursuing her.

She looked up to see Merlin staring in astonishment that he had nearly killed the princess.

"Nice slice Merlin." Camilla patted him on the shoulder before moving on. She didn't expect to bump into Will.

The two went back to back for a while.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Camilla said.

"Thought you would like it." The two shared a quick smirk before Camilla moved onto the next target.

She could see Gwen struggling so she rushed over to help her. Suddenly a large wind began to blow.

Camilla turned to see a small tornado by Will and Merlin, their backs to her, get larger in size to the point where the bandits were scattered. Camilla found herself holding on to nearby house so she wasn't blown away.

It died down and Camilla opened her eyes to see they had won.

"PENDRAGON!" Kanen's voice echoed as he searched for revenge.

Her brother and Kanen engaged in a battle with a few close calls but Arthur easily beat Kanen and with a stab to the stomach, he fell to the ground.

Now the question of magic had to be answered.

"Who did that?" Arthur asked angrily as he moved back over to Will and Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere." Arthur told them. "I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen."

"Arthur..."

"Look out!" Merlin made to answer but Will shouted over him. He pushed Arthur to the side saving him from an arrow Kanen shot in his last breath.

"Will!" Merlin shouted as he caught him falling to the ground. Camilla ran over and started to look at the wound.

"You just saved my life." Arthur stated unbelieving. Camilla began to apply pressure to the wound.

"Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking." Will said with a smile.

"We need to get him inside. Now!" Camilla ordered.

Merlin and Arthur and two other men picked up Will and carried him to his house. They lay him down on his table.

The room went silent as Camilla assessed the damage. She could feel Merlin's eyes on her.

"That's twice I've saved you." Will said.

"Twice?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that used the magic." Will admitted. Camilla was stunned.

"Will, don't." Merlin said gaining a look from Arthur.

"It's alright, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something." Will explained.

"No you're going to live." Merlin said then looked at Camilla. "Isn't he Camilla?"

"Merlin-" Camilla was trying to find the best way of telling him.

"You're a sorcerer?"Arthur asked.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Will suggested.

"No. Of course not." Arthur then patted Merlin on the shoulder and made his way out of the room. He turned over his shoulder though. "Camilla?"

Camilla just looked at Will and swept some hair out of his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"I've always wanted a kiss off a princess." Will joked.

"Well now you've got one." Camilla said. She looked at Merlin trying to convey sorry in so many ways before leaving with Arthur, Morgana and Gwen.

Once outside she turned to Arthur and hugged him. And there she cried into the shoulder of her brother.

Camilla didn't know what she had felt for Will and she would never know. It wasn't love but it was something with the potential. She never talked about it to Arthur or Morgana and neither of them brought it up. They left it in Ealdor.

They left it with Will


	11. Coin for your thoughts

**A short extract for the ride back to Camelot. Was originally in the ending for 'the moment of truth' but I felt that chapter went on for too long so broke it in two.**

**I just want to say I feel like Camilla comes across a bit Mary Sue in this one just to warn you. Also it is explained why she hates magic so much but I promise you she won't have a connection with all the other series villains, fanfictions really annoy me when they do that.**

**Vex**

"Coin for your thoughts." Merlin said as he joined Camilla. She stood to the side of the group, her back to the camp. She sat on a rock playing with her dagger twirling it around. It calmed her when she did it, feeling the connection back to her mother for that was who the dagger belonged to before her death.

"They're not worth it." Camilla smiled as she briefly looked over her shoulder before turning back to look at the woods. She heard the sound of leaves rustle as Merlin took a seat next to her as the rock was big enough for both of them.

"Then it's a good thing I don't have a coin." Merlin joked causing Camilla to smile. The rest of the group had retired to bed by now but Camilla found sleep an impossibility for her at the moment.

"Go back to sleep Merlin, I'll take this watch." Camilla told him.

"Well you had the last watch when you weren't supposed to. Arthur won't like it if he finds you took my shift as well." Merlin pointed out.

"I will deal with Arthur." Camilla said as she continued to play with her dagger.

"You have been silent since we left Ealdor." Merlin commented.

"We both have." Camilla pointed out. "And both for the same reason."

The two went silent looking at the night sky.

"There's something else though." Merlin noticed.

She looked at him but then back at into the world with a heavy sigh. "What Will did with magic today just...

"Just what?" Merlin asked after Camilla trailed off.

"What Will did with his magic makes me question everything I believe." Camilla said finally admitting it to herself.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked confused.

"Magic has always been evil in my eyes." Camilla refused to look at him and instead focusing on the world around her. "But what Will did, using it for good...well...I believed every person with magic intends to use it for evil but Will used it to stop it. And then the whole thing with the druid boy and his father. What if everything my father preaches and I know is wrong? I liked Will but I was always made to believe sorcerers are horrible selfish people but Will was neither of those things."

"Why do you hate magic so much?" Merlin asked next. "You were brought up the same as Arthur yet your hate for magic is a lot stronger than his, just less than Uther's."

She was silent thinking how to tell him.

"My past experience." Camilla said quietly. It went silent for a while before Camilla decided that she needed to tell someone. Only her father had heard what happened that day, she hadn't even confined in her brother but there was something about Merlin.

She felt drawn to him and she knew that she could tell him and he wouldn't look at her any differently. He would still act the same around her so in that moment she felt she owed it not only to Merlin but also herself to tell the truth.

"I'm two years younger than Arthur and yourself so you can tell my father remarried shortly after Arthur's birth. It was in order to strengthen the kingdom during the great purge so even though he did not love my mother and was still grieving over Arthur's, he married her anyway. She was a princess from the land now ruled by Cenred who took the throne when I was 9. So technically I have a rightful claim to the land you grew up on."

"I would much rather have you as the ruler than Cenred." Merlin commenting causing Camilla to smile.

"At the time the kingdom prospered as there was a renewed life in it as it fought against magic however there was this one sorceress who wanted my father's death more than most. Her name was Nimeuh." At her name she could feel Merlin freeze but she decided to press on. "She felt the tide turning in the war and decided something needed to be done so one day when my mother and I were out riding, I was 4 at the time, she snatched us away. It was a last ditch attempt but it worked. Camelot began to fear magic again because two people so close to Uther had been taken."

"Nimeuh planned to raise me in the ways of the old religion, said I could be the most powerful weapon against my father, his own kin against him. She couldn't take Arthur you see because by the time she had devised this plan he was too old and too loyal. The first step in this brainwash was to break me and by doing that she tortured my mother." Camilla said feeling the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. "Her screams echoed in the caves where I was being kept as well as the hiss of magic words that caused her pain. I would see her at night when Nimeuh was finished for the day but only so the next day was even harder."

"One day though when mother returned I had been secretly making a weapon from the rocks, sharpening it so that when Nimeuh stepped in arms reach I stabbed her. It wasn't a mortal wound but enough for her to collapse for a few moments and give me and my mother chance to escape." Camilla at this point looked at the ground swallowing back the lump in her throat. "We made it to the mouth of the cave when my mother couldn't continue. I knew Nimeuh would be after us so I tried to pull my mother along but I was too weak. Nimeuh came then and laughed at how pathetic I was saying a spell. I don't know how but my mother seemed to know what it would do but she pushed me out of the cave just in time for the roof to come down and block the entrance."

"I screamed and shouted trying to pull the rocks away but I couldn't. I heard some guards passing by so I ran out to get them to come help but once they saw who I was they grabbed me instead and brought me straight back to Camelot. When they finally got a patrol together, my father leading it, we reached the cave and it was no longer unblocked. We never found her body."

"It backfired on Nimeuh though because the people now had a true reason to fight magic and not just for my father's hatred of it." Camilla said with a sad smile one tear escaping the corner of her eye. "Arthur has never experienced something like that and neither has Morgana but I have and I have seen what evil magic can do first hand."

"But you also saw today what good magic can do." Merlin reminded her trying to help her forget.

"So now you can see why I am conflicted."

Merlin simply nodded his head understanding and the pair returned to silence before Merlin broke it.

"What would happen if I could prove to you that magic itself isn't bad but it is the people who use it?" Merlin suggested.

"Unless you do magic yourself Merlin I doubt it." Camilla joked. She realised now though why he had hinted towards defending magic in the past, it would have been because of Will. He knew someone with magic who used it for good. "Merlin if you can prove to me that Camelot would not fall if magic was at the heart of it, then...I will marry you."

Merlin was a little taken aback, there was something in his eyes, but he quickly recovered.

"You truly believe it not possible."

"I'm a see it to believe it kind of person." Camilla shrugged before not being able to resist yawning.

"But right now you're a sleeper." Merlin said with a smile which Camilla returned. "Go on Camilla, rest. I'm the servant this is what I'm here for."

"I am going to sleep because I am tired and have done a watch. Not because you are the servant." Camilla told him before walking back to the camp and lying down. "Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight princess." He replied with a cheeky smile on his face as he thought of Camilla's marriage proposal.

_If only she knew_


	12. Labyrinth of Gedref

"Remind me why you are here again Camilla?" Arthur asked irritated at the sound of his sister and manservant sniggering behind him.

"Why I wished to spend some quality time with my brother." Camilla answered straight away.

"So why are you walking with my manservant?" Arthur asked next.

"Because he's more fun." Camilla teased causing her and Merlin to share a smile.

"Ruining my hunting trip." Arthur grumbled under his breath. Arthur had originally planned to go out with two Knights but upon his sister's insistence he had just brought her and Merlin along. He was regretting that now. "And I am more fun than Merlin."

His rant was cut short though by the sound of movement up ahead. He held his hand up signalling to the two he had found something.

Camilla followed Arthur as he used a large formation of rocks to cover them. She too now heard the movement up ahead and prepared her bow and arrow. She had always preferred these to a cross bow, finding it easier to aim. Her favourite weapon and most effective one was her dagger though. She could throw a dagger with deadly accuracy which was another reason why she always kept her mother's strapped to her thigh but it was always as a last resort. She could defend herself with a sword and was comfortable with them which was all that was needed from a Princess.

Camilla had learned long ago that if she did train with the Knights her father disapproved of it. It was okay when she was younger and could play with Arthur but as she grew up her father restricted what she was allowed to do. It was why she had decided to train to be a physician and was still learning, because she wanted to be of use to her father. She couldn't be the Knight Arthur was and she wasn't going to sit back and do nothing.

She enjoyed riding also as it was something she could do with her brother and be equal if not better at.

In this moment though Arthur was in charge and with a movement of his hand she followed his instruction. She nodded to him and Merlin before going round to the left to find higher ground. From there she could look into the ditch and see whatever was below.

She managed to climb up and rest on a rock, taking the perfect shooting position. She would love to see Arthur's face when she got the kill. She readied her arrow then pulled it back but paused.

She could see the creature ahead was white, looked almost like a horse but she was more focused on Merlin. He seemed mesmerised by the creature.

Camilla lowered her bow and just watched as Merlin tried to shoo the creature away but it wouldn't listen. The sound of an arrow in the air could be heard and then the creature was down.

"Arthur no!" Merlin shouted but it was too late.

Camilla rushed down from where she was and looked down at the beautiful creature: A unicorn.

Merlin had dropped to its side whispering words of comfort as it died. Camilla was shocked. She couldn't believe a creature so beautiful was now dead.

Her brother came running in past her and didn't seemed phased at all.

"Ha- ha! A unicorn." He cried, happy with his kill.

"Arthur." Camilla started but was so quiet he didn't even hear her.

"What have you done?" Merlin asked horrified.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin." Arthur laughed then turned to his sister forgetting her presence. Upon seeing her face though he stopped smiling. "Oh come on Camilla not you too."

"Arthur it's a unicorn." Was all she said. She looked up and the two stared at each other before Arthur became uncomfortable and looked away.

"Merlin what are you looking at?" Noticing how his servant's gaze was transfixed on something behind him but when turning to look, there was nothing there. He looked between the two and his mood turned sour. Why were neither of them happy at his kill?

Well he knew one person who would be.

* * *

"Father!" Arthur announced as he opened the doors and was followed by Arthur and Camilla. The unicorn's horn on a red velvet pillow. "A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot."

"Magnificent." Her father's eyes shone with pride as he took a step forward and picked the horn up. "It's the first one I've seen. Gaius, look at this."

"It is very impressive, My Lord." Gaius said though he didn't look convinced.

"What is it, Gaius?" Her father sensed this also. "Speak your mind."

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one." Gaius looked at Arthur but her brother was not affected by his glance.

"Nonsense." Her father said placing the horn back on the pillow. "We will be the envy of every kingdom."

"I'm pleased you like it." Arthur said with a smile. It was then that Uther spotted Camilla's face.

"What is wrong Camilla?" He asked. Camilla's eyes though were transfixed on the horn.

"She's been like this since we killed the beast." Arthur explained.

"It wasn't a beast." Camilla snapped. "It was a unicorn. A beautiful unicorn that you killed for no reason."

"That is no way to speak to your brother." Uther warned.

Camilla looked between the two before storming out.

* * *

"Camilla you know what Arthur is like." Morgana said. She was sat down at her table watching the youngest Pendragon pace the floor in front of her in anger.

"Yes but to kill an innocent creature, a beautiful creature that was doing nothing wrong?" Camilla ranted.

"I like it as much as you do but what's done is done." Camilla had been like this ever since returning from the hunting trip yesterday.

"How can you say that?" She stopped and asked Morgana. "Gaius said that we will be cursed."

"Gaius doesn't know everything."

"But a great deal more than we do in subjects like this."

"I thought everything to do with magic was evil in your eyes?" Morgana asked but with a hint of hatred. She was surprised though when Camilla remained quiet and stared out of her window.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Camilla whispered. Morgana wasn't even sure she heard it but Camilla did say it. In her mind the image of Will was plastered across it. She was soon distracted though by the picture beneath her. "Why are the people queuing outside?"

"What?" Morgana asked as she walked over to stand next to Camilla. Gwen entered at this point with sheets for Morgana.

"The people are waiting for something." Camilla commented. She turned to Gwen. "Gwen do you know what's happened?"

"The rumour is my lady that all the crops are destroyed." Gwen said.

"Destroyed?" Morgana asked.

"A terrible disease that has wiped the crop supplies throughout the entire Kingdom." Gwen told the two. Morgana and Camilla looked at each other before they started to think alike.

"Camilla you don't think?"

"Morgana you know exactly what I think." Camilla said with a sad smile. "Father probably has Gaius working on looking at the disease. I better go help him."

Morgana nodded at her. Camilla sent a smile to Gwen before leaving.

She walked through the corridors of the castle and could see the ever increasing line that went back all the way to the lower town almost. She was so distracted by it she walked straight into Merlin.

"Sorry Princess." Merlin mumbled.

"It was my fault Merlin." Camilla said with a small smile. The two shared a sad look before Camilla broke the silence. "You don't think the crop shortage has anything to do with unicorn do you?" He remained silent. "Merlin I am not like my brother in the fact I will actually listen to you."

"I believe so my lady." Merlin said with a sad look.

"So do I." Camilla admitted. "There's little we can do sulking about though. I assume Gaius is working on crop samples?" Merlin nodded. "Then I shall go help him. After I have finished talking with my father and brother."

She nodded at Merlin before walking off in another direction, not realising the young manservant was watching as she went with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"From tonight Camelot will be under curfew." Camilla heard her father say as he walked around the corner.

"I will see to it." Her brother said behind him.

"Camilla what are you doing down here?" Uther asked surprised to find his daughter in the grain reserves.

"Coming to see you." Camilla said.

"Whatever for?" Her father asked a little shocked. Arthur stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I may be a female but I am still a Pendragon." Camilla said holding her head high. "You should have informed me of the crop problem."

"Do not worry yourself over these things, your brother and I have it under control." Her father told her in a condescending tone. He began to walk away.

"That is beside the point." Camilla said walking alongside him. "I may one day govern this land. I may not be the first in line to the throne but the people of Camelot are still my people. Our people. I care for their welfare so when it is a stake I see only fit to be informed."

"Camilla we have discussed this before." Her father warned. "You are the princess. I appreciate your skills as a physician but you are a woman. These matters do not concern you."

Camilla just stopped walking unable to comprehend what her father was telling her. Each time she heard it thought it made her more and more frustrated.

"I'll talk to him." Arthur whispered as he walked past placing a hand on her shoulder. Of course Arthur would, being the prodigal son. Morgana probably had more sway over her father than she did and she wasn't even his child.

Camilla sighed in frustration before going outside to check on the people of Camelot. No doubt with this famine many would be developing illness and sickness. She could at least be of some help there.

* * *

"Enter." Camilla called to the knock at the door. She had just finished getting ready for another day helping the people. Yesterday the water supplies had been replaced with sand and Camilla could feel the slight itch in her throat that came with being thirsty. She wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and turned to see Merlin at the door. "Merlin, what do I owe this surprise?"

"Do you believe Arthur killing the unicorn is causing this?" Merlin asked straight away, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Why do you ask?"

"Last night Arthur was visited by the keeper of the unicorns." Merlin told her. "He said Arthur had to go through tests."

"And let me guess, Arthur and my father want to find the sorcerer in order to execute him believing that will lift the curse?" Camilla asked. Merlin nodded his head causing Camilla to sigh loudly before she paused. "Why are you telling me this Merlin?"

"I've tried talking to Arthur but he won't take me seriously."

"And you think he would if it was me?" Merlin didn't say anything; he just remained looking at her. Camilla couldn't help but scoff at the idea. "Merlin as much as I appreciate you thinking I could change Arthur's mind, the boy is stubborn. I'm surprised you haven't learnt that by now."

"But you could say something." Merlin said taking a step around her table approaching her. "You're his sister."

"Which is why he won't listen. Pride and what not."

"He will if it concerns the well fare of the people."

The two looked at each other for a long moment. Camilla never realised what a nice shade of blue Merlin's eyes were. Camilla relented with a sigh.

"I hope Arthur realises how persuasive you can be." Camilla smirked causing Merlin to smile. "I will talk with my brother."

"Thank you." Merlin said.

* * *

"Arthur." Camilla said causing her brother to turn to face her. He was stood in one of the many corridors of the castle overseeing the rations being handed out.

"What is it Camilla?" Arthur asked turning back to lean on the wall, facing the courtyard below.

"I hear you were visited by the keeper of the unicorns last night." She said once standing next to Arthur.

"Merlin needs to keep his bloody mouth shut." Arthur muttered under his break before speaking louder. "I may have done but it is no con-"

"Don't give me that Arthur." Camilla cut him off. "This sorcerer is strong; he has to be to do all of this."

"You think I brought this on our people?"

"Not on purpose." Camilla said but Arthur sent her a disgusted look at her. "Listen you owe it to the people to at least listen to this man."

"He is a sorcerer."

"Who has given you a chance to lift the curse."

"Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense."

"I do and you should take it more seriously." Camilla warned. "Or I fear the consequences for Camelot."

The two siblings looked at each other with nothing but worry for the people below in their eyes.

* * *

"Here drink some of this." Camilla helped the bowl up to the frail woman's mouth. She eagerly lapped up the water but Camilla feared it would not be enough. "You're dehydrated I recommend lots of water."

"Thank you your highness." The woman said once finished.

"And here." She slid some bread into her hands so no others saw it. The woman's eyes went wide in shock but Camilla gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Make it go as far as you can." Camilla said before standing up and moving on to the next in a line of many.

* * *

"One day you will understand what it takes to be King." Her father roared after Arthur who walked straight into Camilla.

"Did you hear any of that?" Arthur asked in a foul mood.

"All of it." Camilla said looking to the ground. Her brother scoffed before walking away. Camilla quickly caught up with him. "You did the right thing."

"What? Fail the test and condemn our people?"

"Standing up to father like that. You did all you could Arthur." Camilla tried to help him.

"But I wasn't good enough." Arthur ranted before taking the stairs up to a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Camilla thought it best not to follow him.

"Camilla."

She looked up to see Merlin walking towards her.

"Did Arthur just go up there?" He asked once next to her.

"He did." Camilla answered. "I warn you though, he is not happy."

"When is he ever?" Merlin tried to make a joke and move past Camilla but she caught his arm with her hand.

"He blames himself. There is nothing worse for him to see others suffer especially his people."

"Aren't they your people too?"

"He will be the ruler one day not me. It is something I accepted a long time ago but he is worthy of it. Not yet but he will be." She looked back to Merlin after having gazed at the stairs Arthur had climbed. She gave him a small smile before walking away.

* * *

"When do you think Arthur will return?" Morgana asked next to her.

"Here take this and give it to your family." Camilla whispered to the young boy. He eagerly took the bread and ran off. Camilla stood back up picking up her bag that contained her medical instruments. "I do not know but I hope soon."

"Please, help me!" The cries of a woman could be heard and Camilla was already propelling herself forward. She came across the scene of a woman surrounded by men. They seemed to be clawing at her bag which Camilla had no doubt, contained food of some kind.

She leapt forward, not even waiting for guards, and pulled the men off the woman. Once realising who it was the men stepped back in shock and quickly guards had surrounded them. Camilla crouched to the floor and helped the woman up.

"Are you okay?" Camilla asked. The woman nodded her head viciously, still shaken from what had happened. Camilla then turned her attention to the crowd that had formed.

"Is this how Camelot was built?" She asked them. She found a box nearby and stood on it so she was elevated. "It was not built on the foundations of selfish needs but on the heart of a community. Of the people. So why now do you fight amongst yourselves?"

"She had grain." One man from the crowd shouting and there few mutterings of agreement. "It is all very well for you to talk princess but you aren't starving."

"She hasn't eaten these past 2 days, she has given her food away." Edith shouted from the crowd sending an approving look to Camilla.

"I know times are hard but looting will not make them easier." Camilla continued. "If we start to lose trust in others then we leave ourselves divided and open to attack. In times like this we cannot lose the importance of family and friends. Without them then all we will be consumed by is the hunger. Divided we are weak but together we are strong!"

"The crops are restored!" A voice at the back shouted. Everyone turned to look at the man as he held up healthy looking crops.

Cheering could be heard and people hugged strangers, glad the bad times were over.

"Thank you Arthur." Camilla looked to the sky and muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Father you wanted to see me." Camilla said giving a little curtsey as she entered the hall. Her father was at the opposite end reading some papers.

"Ah yes Camilla." Her father placed his papers on the table so his full attention was on her. "I happened to be going to check on the crops when I heard your little speech earlier."

"Oh."

"I never knew you could speak so well in public." Her father said with a smile on his face as he stood up and approached her.

"I learnt from you father."

"Yes well, I imagine without your quick thinking we may have had a riot on our hands."

"I do not think your people would go that far."

"Our people Camilla." Uther told her placing a hand on her shoulder before walking away. "I will see you at dinner tonight."

As he walked out Camilla smiled to herself happy that she had done her father proud.


	13. To Kill the King

**Hi just a quick thing. Can anyone recommend any good Merlin fanfics. I don't do Merthur, personal that creeps me out. Preferable one where the OC is not magic as everyone I find the OC is a princess or peasant with magic. I think I've found one other where the OC did not have powers. **

**I just get frustrated that these people then have powers equivalent to Merlin when according to the legends Merlin was the most powerful. Not saying that's true all the time but I think nearly all of the stories I've come across so far have been this. In some stories it works though.**

**Bit of a short one this. **

**Anyway enjoy. **

**Vex**

* * *

"Treason!?" Morgana exclaimed not believing her ears. Both she and Camilla were in their night clothes with fur wrapped around them to keep them warm. Morgana stood alone in the room while Camilla was sat down; her brother was stood behind her chair resting on it while the King paced the room.

"Yes, Morgana, treason." Her father explained. "The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy."

"Enemy? What enemy?" She asked.

"Tauren." Arthur answered. "The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the King."

"And where is this Tauren now?" Morgana asked.

"He escaped." Arthur said looking down.

"Well, then how can you be sure?" Morgana asked next.

"Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes." Uther told her putting his goblet down and refilling it.

"Well, even if the man is who you say he is, you can't sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him!?"

"We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren."

"Rubbish! He would never do such a thing."

"Every man has a price." Her father said in a deep tone before bringing his goblet to his lips. Arthur slid a lump of solid gold across the table to Morgana.

"Found this on the blacksmith." Arthur explained.

"So he was paid!" Morgana scoffed. "He's a blacksmith. He could've been paid for shoeing Tauren's horse!"

"In gold?" Uther asked in disbelief.

"This is madness! You condemn a man with no proof!"

"I have enough proof."

"Arthur, Camilla." Morgana turned to them. "Do both of you have nothing to say?"

"Father, the blacksmith committed a crime, but we don't know for certain he meant treason." Arthur tried to help Morgana

"No. You're right. Nothing's certain. Save one thing. The law stands or this kingdom falls." Uther rounded on the three of them.

"But the law must give him a fair trial!" Morgana counted.

"He'll get a fair trial, and he'll be found guilty, because that's what he is." Camilla let out a harsh laugh at her father's words. "Do you find something funny Camilla?"

Camilla did not answer hearing the threat in her father's tone. She held his gaze for a moment before looking at the floor.

"You execute Gwen's father, and I will never forgive you." Morgana told Uther as she walked away. "Never."

"Maybe we should investigate further." Arthur suggested but Uther would have none of it.

"Tauren slept somewhere, he fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished. The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with." He decreed before leaving the room also.

"Yes, Father." Arthur muttered under his breath before turning to look back at Camilla. "You should go back to bed."

"I'm afraid that will be of little use when I won't be able to sleep." Camilla said with a sigh and stood up.

"Go see Gaius then and get a sleeping drought."

"I don't want a sleeping drought." Camilla told him. "I want to be able to sleep at night knowing there is justice in Camelot."

"Tom will get a trial."

"You heard father, his fate is already decided." Camilla said with a sad smile. The two walked along the corridors. "Poor Gwen, there must be something we can do for her."

"I know what we can do." Arthur said placing his arm around her shoulders. "But we can do nothing now as it's the middle on the night. Come on, let's get you back to your chambers."

* * *

"Camilla have you seen Gwen?" Morgana asked when the two met in a corridor the next morning.

"I was just coming to ask you the same thing." She replied.

"I'm going to go check her house." Morgana said.

"I'll go ask Merlin, Gwen seems to go to him when in trouble." Morgana nodded in agreement and the two left each other.

She knocked on the door to Gaius's chambers once there but no reply came. She then walked into the room and saw the chamber that was Merlin's, with the door wide open. She could make out Gwen's sleeping form so she carried on walking into the room.

"Camilla." Merlin said surprised as he moved from where he was sitting and joined her standing at the end of the bed.

"How is she faring?" Camilla asked concerned for her friend.

"Ok." Merlin replied.

"We better let her sleep." Camilla said and went to leave the room. Merlin followed her and the two stood close together in the small alcove where the stairs to Merlin's room were.

"Camilla, have you spoken to your father?" Merlin wondered. "He must realise this is a mistake. Whatever Tom was doing, it wasn't plotting against the King."

"I know that and you know that but sorcery is the one thing my father lets his rage consume him. It makes him blind with hate." Camilla said sadly.

"Tom is the most gentle soul I've ever met." Merlin pleaded with her.

"It is not me you have to convince." Camilla told him. "He was seen helping a sorcerer Merlin, my father has already made up his mind." Camilla turned to leave.

"Then..." Merlin began and she turned around to face him. "There is no hope."

"There is always hope Merlin, never forget that." Camilla gave him a smile before leaving the room.

It didn't take her long to find Morgana again.

"Did you find her?" She asked straight away.

"She's in Merlin's chambers resting. The poor girl must have been up the whole night with worry."

"Her father is the only family she has in Camelot." Morgana said with a faraway look.

"Morgana there is nothing more we can do for him." Camilla said frustrated though that she had to admit it.

"You're right." Morgana conceded but Camilla could tell it was not genuine. "Excuse me I have an errand to run."

Morgana left her then with a suspicious Camilla watching her walk away.

* * *

The warning bells woke her from her sleep and she immediately went to go find her father and Arthur. In the corridors though she came across Morgana.

"Do you know what's going on?" Camilla asked but the ward shook her head. "Come, I expect my father and brother—"

"Go back to your chambers." Arthur interrupted as he came round the corner with guards flanking either side.

"Why?"

"There is a prisoner on the loose and he could attack either of you."

"Tom would never-"

"Camilla for once do what I say." Arthur cut her off and she could tell by his tone he wasn't happy. Camilla gave him a look before giving in.

"I'll stay with Morgana." Camilla said taking the ward's arm and the two walked back to Morgana's chambers. The guards from before walking behind them. So her brother would have known that she would be out of her chambers and hence brought the guards to look after her. She didn't give her brother enough credit for knowing her so well.

Morgana hadn't said a word but looked pale with fear. When they were once again in her chambers the two remained in silence and went to the window to see if anything happened in the courtyard. Something was disturbing Morgana and Camilla couldn't tell what it was exactly.

Whatever it was though. Camilla had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

"NO!" Camilla heard the cry before she saw her. She was stood towards one of the corners of the courtyard talking with a Knight about something or other. She wasn't really paying attention when she saw the wagon being wheeled across with Tom underneath.

He had been a good man. He didn't deserve to die like this Camilla thought.

Gwen came rushing down the steps screaming for her father. Camilla rushed forward and embraced the girl. The maid cried into the princess's shoulder not caring about her status. Right now she needed a friend and Camilla was there.

"Come on let's get you somewhere private." Camilla whispered and led the girl to Gaius's chambers. The whole time she was quietly sobbing into her shoulder.

"Merlin." Camilla said not even bothering to knock before she entered. He looked at the pair and didn't say a word instead he opened the door for them to walk through into his room.

Camilla gently placed Gwen on the bed but kept her arms wrapped around her offering support and comfort.

Merlin stood to the side watching, the three remained like that for a while before Camilla suggested a cloth and towel for Gwen to clean her face once she had calmed down enough.

Merlin and Camilla left the room in search of the items, they didn't talk only sending each other glances.

They returned to the room a few moments later and found Gwen sat up right no longer crying. Camilla handed her a cloth and Merlin followed with a small bowl of water. Gwen sent them grateful smiles before she wiped her eyes.

"I just don't understand. Why did he try to escape? His trial was this morning." Gwen wondered out loud. A knock was heard behind them then her brother entered. Gwen stood up in his presence. "Sire."

"Guinevere, I...want you to know that your job is safe." Arthur said and Camilla now knew what her brother meant when there was something they could do. "And that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I know that under the circumstances it's not much but, erm, anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask." Her brother began to leave but turned around at the last moment. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Sire." Gwen said with a sad smile.

"Camilla I believe Morgana was looking for you." Arthur said before leaving.

"I best not keep her waiting." Camilla said before turning to Gwen herself. "Gwen the same goes for me. Anything you need, anything at all, I'm here. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you my lady." Gwen replied.

Camilla sent one last look at Merlin before leaving the room.

* * *

"Good morning Camilla." Her father said when she entered the hall.

"Father I have been looking for Morgana since yesterday but I can't seem to find her anywhere." Camilla informed him, concerned for the ward.

"She is in the dungeons serving her punishment."

"Dungeons?!" Camilla asked outraged. "Whatever for?"

"Questioning my judgement." Uther said in a low tone warning his daughter.

"For how long?"

"Since yesterday. Your brother is releasing her as we speak." Uther went back to his breakfast.

Camilla couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

* * *

"Morgana?" Camilla asked walking into the room. She didn't bother to knock but went straight in to find Morgana and Gwen talking. Camilla rushed forward when she saw Morgana. "I am so sorry Morgana I had no idea what my father had done to you."

"Yes well-"

"Done what?" Gwen asked confused.

"Uther felt it fit for me to spend a night in the dungeons." Morgana answered. Camilla noticed her rubbing her wrists. "He doesn't like to be challenged."

"He clamped you?" Camilla asked mortified. She took one of Morgana's hands and began to survey the damage.

"Nothing a hot bath can't fix." Morgana said with a forced smile.

"He has gone too far this time."

"Camilla do not go get yourself locked up as well. Fat lot of good that will do." Morgana warned.

"My lady I hope this was not over my father." Gwen wondered but Morgana remained silent. "You should not have done that."

"I'll go get you something for your wrists. I know a balm which will help." Camilla said gently letting go of Morgana's hand. The ward sent her a small smile which Camilla returned then she left the room.

* * *

"Morgana let me look at your wrists." Camilla said when she found Morgana wondering the castle. The ward seemed to be in a world of her own and only when Camilla touched her did she realise she was there. Camilla's fingertips gently grazed Morgana's wounds. "Have you even been applying the lotion I gave you yesterday?"

"Of course I have." Morgana lied but Camilla couldn't tell.

"Okay well I would say before you go to bed as well as in the morning now. I'll get Gaius to send you some more later."

"Thank you my lady." Morgana curtsied and walked away. Camilla hated when she did that, it meant something was on Morgana's mind. She had always treated Camilla as her equal even though Camilla was the princess.

"Camilla I am-." Merlin stuttered as he collided with her. She had fallen to the floor by the impact, Merlin must have running through the corridors and turned the corner too quickly.

"It's alright. I imagine you have to run to most places to do all the chores Arthur sets you." Camilla gave him a smile as she took his out stretched hand. The manservant helped the princess off the floor. "Merlin what's the matter?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because you didn't laugh or smile or even acknowledge what I said." Camilla explained. There must have been something in the air today. First Morgana and now Merlin. "Are you okay?"

"You think Arthur will be a good king don't you?" Merlin blurted out without thinking.

"Yes I do." Camilla answered but was slightly confused. "Merlin-"

"Do you think he's ready?"

"Not by a long shot." Camilla said straight away. "Yes Arthur will make a good king but he still has a long way to go, a lot still to learn. I don't know when he'll be ready. Not tomorrow or the day after or the day after that but he will one day."

"Thank you." Merlin looked deep in thought.

"Any time." Camilla gave him a smile which he returned before he carried on to where he was going. Camilla watched him go with a smile but a bemused expression.

* * *

Camilla watched from her window as Morgana and her father left to visit the grave of a great man. That was what her father always described him as and if he found him great then he must have been.

She did not expect the two to return as early as they did and without the guards they went with.

Camilla went to the hall where her brother was already waiting. Soon after Uther entered followed by Morgana.

"What happened?" Arthur asked straight away. Camilla went to Morgana who looked shocked. The princess checked for any signs of injuries.

"We were attacked by Tauren but Morgana saved me." Uther sent a smile to his ward while she sent a smile back. Camilla studied the girl's features.

"I hope you are okay?" Camilla asked.

"Perfectly fine. I fear though if Morgana had not been there I would be dead." Her father said taking his seat.

"Then we should all thank Morgana for your safety and for Camelot's." Arthur said with an impressed look.

"I don't think that's necessary." Morgana said avoiding Camilla's gaze at the same time.

"Nonsense." Uther waved his hand. "Tonight we will dine in your honour and your father's."

Morgana simply smiled still questioning inside her head whether she had done the right thing.

Had Uther truly regretted killing Tom? But then she saw the way Camilla and Arthur looked to their father and she realised she had nearly bestow the same fate of Gwen and herself on to the pair. Something she would never have forgiven herself if she did.

How in years to come she would regret that decision, nearly more than her hatred of the Pendragons.


	14. Le Morte D'Arthur

**So last chapter, I know wo hoo! **

**I hope to start series 2 in the next couple of days and I will be starting a new story for it so that this one doesn't have endless chapters.**

**Anyway enjoy and thank you all for reading.**

**Vex**

* * *

"The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast." Gaius told the room as he took a step forward. Camilla was stood between Gaius and her father. Though her father wanted to shield her from such things like this, Camilla refused to leave the room. Not wanting to cause a scene her father let her stay. She had entered the room with Arthur when he saw his hunting party return but without Sir Bedivere.

"Surely that's a myth." Her brother scoffed and Camilla didn't blame him. She had heard tales of the Questing Beast but didn't believe them.

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval."

"Gaius, it's an old wives' tale." The King dismissed Gaius.

"Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic." Arthur said gaining the attention of the King once more. "The people fear it will enter the city."

"Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together." Arthur nodded his head at their father's command. "You ride at dawn."

Camilla took her leave with the rest of the court then and decided to go to Arthur.

"Arthur." She said once she had caught up with her brother. She quickly matched his pace as the two walked to his room.

"Camilla." Her brother said not even bothering to turn his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I only came to ask if you want anything." Camilla told him slightly offended.

"Oh really?" Arthur asked. They had reached him chambers now and as he spoke he had turned to face her. The two were stood staring at each, Arthur blocking her entry to his room. "Nothing else you want to tell me?"

"What else would I want to tell you?" Camilla said with a slight laugh. Her brother simply crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eye brow. There was a moment of silence before Camilla sighed. "Okay I was also wanted to tell you to be careful."

"And there it is." Arthur turned into his room with Camilla right behind him. "You're not my mother Camilla."

"No but I am your sister." Camilla reminded him. Arthur went over to his desk so he could read through maps and reports of the beast. Though her brother was arrogant he would still do his research to give him and his Knights the best possible chance. Camilla walked over so she was stood on the other side of the desk. "You heard what Gaius said."

"Camilla you know as well as I do that the Questing Beast was a tale to frighten us as children."

"So what did you see in the woods today?" Camilla was getting frustrated now.

"I'm still not entirely sure but we need to get rid of it."

"I'm not arguing that." Camilla told him. "I just want you to be careful."

"Camilla-"

"I don't know what I would do if you were hurt Arthur. Or worse." She let her sentence hang. She hated to admit how scared she was. Her father always taught her never to show fear. She looked at the floor in shame, that was until she felt arms around her, holding her in an embrace.

"I'll be fine Camilla." Arthur whispered into her hair. Camilla was similar in height to Morgana, the two's heads reached Arthur's eyes. The youngest Pendragon took comfort in her older brother's arms. "When am I not?"

* * *

"You've seen the foe we face." Her brother told the line of Knights in front of him. Camilla watched the courtyard in a corridor just off to the right. "It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom." Drawing his sword her brother shouted into the air: "For the love of Camelot!"

Coping his actions, the Knights drew their swords and repeated.

"For the love of Camelot!"

"Arthur!" Morgana shouted as she ran down the steps to meet the prince. Camilla could see the ward was in hysterics and still in her sleeping garment. Camilla burst into a quick walk as she walked to go get Morgana.

By the time she was outside Morgana had grabbed onto Arthur and the two were struggling with each other.

"Morgana, go back to bed." Her brother commanded. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go!" Morgana pleaded.

"She probably had a bad dream." Camilla said as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Morgana. "I'll take her to see Gaius."

"No! I will not let you go!" Morgana started to struggle against her.

"Please, Camilla, get her inside." Her brother told her.

"I'm trying." Camilla said, she was trying not to create too big a scene but Morgana's shouts were doing it for her.

"No!" Morgana cried.

Camilla finally managed to detangle Morgana from Arthur who then signalled the guards to come and help the princess.

"He will be fine Morgana." Camilla whispered to the ward trying to calm her down even if she didn't believe it herself.

"No!" The guards reached them then and with their help, the three managed to get Morgana back inside.

"No!" Morgana shouted one last time.

* * *

"I don't know what came over her." Camilla told her father. The two were stood outside Morgana's room.

Camilla had spent the rest of the day with Morgana but the ward refused to speak. Instead she had sat at her window waiting for Arthur's return, like the living dead.

"She will be put at ease when Arthur has returned." Her father told her.

"I think we all will." Camilla admitted. Though she could tell her father was hiding it as well, both were worried for the Prince. The two shared a look before the sound of feet running reached their ears.

Both turned to look at the two guards. Camilla immediately felt her stomach drop.

"Sire the prince has returned." One said. Though he was a little breathless they could make out what he said.

"Where is he?" Uther asked.

"He was bitten sire, he is now with the physician." Uther suddenly took off running in the direction of Gaius's chambers and Camilla was close behind him.

It must be some kind of joke. She would get there and find Arthur perfectly healthy brushing the bite off as a scratch. Or the message was wrong and some other Knight was now lying on Gaius's table.

All hope though was shattered when Camilla entered the room.

"Arthur!" Her father cried crossing the room to where he lay. He began to hold Arthur's face looking for a sign of life.

Camilla stood only slightly into the room. She was stood on the spot too shocked to move. She had seen illness and disease and god knows what else when practicing medicine but the sight of her brother before her, the life leaving him, shocked her to the core. She could not move from her spot. Part of her thought if she stayed there then she wouldn't be able to see his face fully. She could still deny that it was Arthur lying there with a hole in his body.

"Do something, Gaius!" Uther commanded.

"I am trying, your majesty." Gaius said.

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die." Merlin told the two.

"I will do everything in my power." Gaius said.

"I'll bear him to his chamber." Her father picked up her brother and though he was struggling, he carried Arthur out of the room.

Camilla looked at the face of the boy in his arms and she could no longer deny it was her brother.

Camilla followed Merlin out of the room, him being the last, and watched as her father carried her brother across the courtyard. She had walked only slightly inwards but had remained standing next to Merlin.

Halfway across her father collapsed onto one knee, from grief or exhaustion she did not know. Knights came forward to take Arthur but the sight of seeing her father break down in tears was too much for her. The reality of the situation finally hit her.

Camilla burst into tears then herself.

She instinctively sought comfort and turned her body into Merlin who himself was in shock. Merlin was similar height to her brother so she could easily rest her head on his shoulders and she took comfort from him. His hands came up and wrapped them around her body, the two forgetting their statuses but sharing a joint grief.

* * *

"Sleep Arthur." Camilla walked in to see her father comforting her brother. He heard the door open and turned to look at her.

"I went to get some fresh water." Camilla explained holding up the bucket. She walked to Arthur's bedside and placed the bucket on the table. She wetted a new cloth and put it across Arthur's forehead.

"He is restless." Her father told her. Camilla sat on the opposite side of the bed to the King and took one of Arthur's hands in her own.

"I imagine his body is trying to fight the poison." Camilla said with a sad smile. Subconsciously her thumb began to rub circles onto Arthur's skin.

"He got that stubbornness from his mother." Uther said with a soft smile.

"Not at all from you." Uther looked at his daughter before seeing the smile on her lips. He shared it only for a moment before the situation dawned on both of them again.

The two returned to silence.

* * *

A knock on the door jolted Camilla awake. She squinted her eyes at the brightness of the light before spotting Gwen at the door.

"Gwen?" She walked across the room so she stood next to the princess.

"My lady you should get some rest." The maid told her placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"He must not be left alone." Camilla explained.

"I will nurse him." Gwen said.

"Gwen I-"

"Camilla you need to sleep."

Camilla looked over at Arthur one last time before conceding and leaving the room.

* * *

Camilla woke to see Morgana in her room but staring out of the window.

"Morgana?" Camilla asked rubbing her eyes. The ward did not even bat an eye lid at her. The princess got out of bed and crossed over to stand next to her but was saddened by what she saw. "My brother is dead?"

"Not yet but the people are already saying goodbye." Morgana told her. Camilla nodded holding back tears. Morgana wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Camilla leaned into her embrace.

"There is no cure Morgana." Camilla said. "I've tried looking and so has Gaius but we can't find one. Arthur is already dead."

"Not unless there's a miracle."

"Not unless there's a miracle." Camilla repeated softly before quietly sobbing into Morgana's shoulder.

* * *

"Father?" Camilla walked into Arthur's room to see her father sat by his side.

"Gaius has given him something. He says it might work." Camilla didn't want to tell her father there was no hope for Arthur but she could hear the hope in his voice. She didn't want to be the one who crushed it.

So Camilla sat opposite her father again and the two waited together. Neither one speaking only watching, waiting for any sign of life. Gaius joined them at one point but Camilla only acknowledged him with a nod. Soon the sun had set and her father had drifted off into sleep. Camilla had let him seeing how he had hardly slept recently. She too felt her eyes begin to close when she felt movement under her hand.

"Arthur?"

Camilla looked to the face of her brother to see his eyes slowly open and look at her in a confused expression. Her father was woken by the movement. He looked up to see Arthur staring back at him.

"Arthur!" Her father breathed, relief in his words.

Arthur looked between the two one last time before letting his head fall back onto the pillow in exhaustion.

* * *

"We thought we'd lost you." Her father said sometime later when Arthur was fully awake.

"Don't worry, Father, I'm not going to die." Arthur said with all his usual arrogance. "I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm."

"Maybe you're right." Her father smiled. "On your long journey to become King, you will need a guardian angel. I shall inform the court that their Prince lives."

Uther left the two then. Arthur looked up to Camilla waiting for her to start shouting. Her hand was clasped around his still not believing he was actually awake.

"Maybe you were right." Arthur finally admitted.

"Maybe?"

"Okay you were right." Arthur said. The two shared a smile.

"I'm just glad to see you back." Camilla couldn't keep the smile off her face. She thought it best to leave Arthur to rest then, she stood up and walked to his door.

"I didn't die Camilla." Arthur told her. She turned back around to face him.

"But you should have." Camilla declared. "Get some rest Arthur."

Camilla walked out of the room with a large smile on her face that didn't seem to stop growing.

* * *

"Gaius? Merlin?" Camilla called their names as she walked into the physician's chambers. Nobody answered but she could see two people in Merlin's room.

Camilla carried on forward to find Gaius checking over a patient.

"Gaius?" Camilla asked. The old man turned at her voice but Camilla caught a glimpse of the woman on the bed.

It was Hunith.

Camilla could see though something was terribly wrong. Boils that look infected, were littered all over her body.

"What's happened to her?" Camilla asked taking a step forward and kneeling by Hunith's side. She was afraid that if she touched the woman she would hurt her. Her hand instead hovered over her face.

"A disease."

"One I have never seen before."

"It is very rare my lady."

"Is there a cure?"

"I am not sure." Gaius confessed. Camilla nodded her head.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually would you mind princess if you watched over her while I collect some supplies?"

"Gladly." Camilla told him. Gaius gave her a gentle pat on the back before leaving the room. Camilla took the seat he was using and pulled it closer to the bed.

She gently reached out and cradled the woman's hand, careful not to hurt her. Hunith was asleep but Camilla could see by the way her face contorted that she was in a lot of pain. Camilla tried as best she could to ease it.

After a while the door opening alerted Camilla to someone else's presence. She looked up expecting Gaius but it was Merlin watching her.

"My lady?"

"Gaius had to get some supplies. He asked me to look after her." Camilla answered.

"Thank you." Merlin said. Camilla gave a small smile before stepping forward.

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"No, she'll get better." Merlin told her.

"I've tried to make her as comfortable as possible but there's not a lot that can be done for her." Camilla explained but was annoyed at herself that there was nothing more she could do.

"I appreciate it." Merlin said. Camilla gave him a smile before making a move to get round him but he stopped her. "Arthur's destined for great things but I know that you are too. Make sure he becomes that King for me. He listens to you."

Camilla looked at him for a moment confused by his words but the sound of Hunith moaning in pain brought the two to their senses.

Camilla didn't say a word as she left the son and mother instead she was thinking on what on earth Merlin meant.

* * *

"Camilla." The voice of her brother caught her attention as she walked the corridors of the castle. She had been on her way to see how Hunith was when Arthur caught up with her. "Have you seen Merlin today?"

"No I haven't but I don't expect to. His mother is ill." She told Arthur surprised he didn't know.

"He didn't tell me." Arthur frowned slightly.

"Strange." Camilla muttered. The words he said to her yesterday resonated in her ears. "He didn't sound particularly morbid with you yesterday did he?"

"Why yes he did." Arthur's face scrunched up slightly, the face he pulled when he thought about something odd.

"What is he up to?"

* * *

Camilla went to go see Hunith that day but found her illness had completely gone. The woman was more surprised than she was. She was tired though so Camilla commanded she get some rest. Camilla then looked around Gaius's chambers and looked at all the books he always promised to let her borrow but never did. Might as well make the most of the time she thought to herself and went to pick up a book.

Many hours later Gaius and Merlin walked in to find Camilla in one of their chairs sound asleep with a book across her chest.

The two looked at each other sharing a smile. Gaius walked through to Merlin's room to check on Hunith while Merlin woke the Princess.

"Camilla." He whispered shaking her slightly. He picked up the book on her and placed it on the table.

The Pendragon slowly opened her eyes to see a smiling Merlin before her.

"Merlin? When did you get back?" She asked unsuccessfully stifling a yawn.

"Just now. Did you want something?" He straightened up and gave her the room to stand which she did.

"No I wanted to check you were alright." Camilla said. An awkward pause followed before Camilla quickly spoke. "I mean after the way you spoke yesterday it made it sound like you were going to die...and then Arthur didn't know where you were plus I thought someone should look after your mother-"

"Thank you Camilla." Merlin cut her off with a smile. "But you look like you need some rest now. Do you want me to walk you back to your chambers?"

"No you should check on your mother. That's what I would want to do." She told him before making her way to the door but she turned around at the sound of his voice.

"I did mean what I said your highness. And thank you again." He sent her an ear to ear smile that Camilla couldn't help but return.

Strange she thought though. When he smiled at her she felt her stomach tighten and the heat rise to her cheeks. She walked back to her room trying to explain the strange sensation she felt but she couldn't put her finger on it. Whatever it was though she had rather liked it and it seemed to be associated with Merlin.

She went to sleep that night thinking nothing more about it wondering instead on what tomorrow might hold in the land of Camelot.

**Merlin**


	15. Ohh

**Cheeky Author's note but just so you know the series 2 of this series is now up.**

**Enjoy.**

**Vex**


End file.
